Life Among The Distant Stars
by ofalan96
Summary: "Since day one, I have been irrevocably attracted to you." SpockxOC Starts as a T rated story, but progresses into some very adult situations. Rated M later on for heavy language use, violence, attempted rape, and explicit sexual scenes. Reviews are extremely appreciated.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Alright, so this is officially my first Star Trek fanfiction. I am basing this solely off Star Trek: 2009, which I only recently watched - fantastic movie. I really need to watch the actual series'. For the mean time, though, I will try my best with what info I have - if I get something wrong, feel free to point it out. I plan on revising and adding to this later. I hope this doesn't turn out too ruddy, though - and I really do love Spock, and if I write him wrong, I'm going to feel like a terrible person. :P Anyways, enough with my bantering, enjoy the story and reviews are very much appreciated. **

* * *

**Title: Life Among The Distant Stars**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Pairing: Spock/OC**

**Summary: None of this was meant to happen. None of this was meant to _exist._** **Of course, this doesn't stop me from wishing for the attention of a certain, pointy eared First Officer. I mean, dreams can only take me so far - but was this a dream? **

**Warnings: Moderate swearing, suggestive scenes, moderate violence **

**Time Period: None in specifics. This is set in ST 2009 universe, but occurs after the movie. **

**Rated: T ****(Rating may change for future chapters)**

* * *

******Chapter One **

When I first began to awaken, all I was aware of was this overwhelming dizziness. Darkness still enveloped my eyes, but my head ached with a _vengeance._ Feeling began to creep to the rest of my body - my throat felt scratchy and parched, as if all the liquid in my body had been sucked away forcefully by mouth. My arms and legs seemed to tremble violently as my hands attempted to sketch out my surroundings - a cool, clean table-ish structure on which my body lay. Something soft - a pillow, I presumed - cradled my pounding head.

Finally, my eyes opened.

Bright light immediately bursts into my vision, and I squint my eyes, moaning slightly. Right away, quick, sharp footsteps approach where I lay and I heard an equally cutting voice, "The intruder is awakening."

"Please do not refer to her as such, Ensign." another voice, strong and firm, demanded. "We do not know her exact motives for coming on board the ship. Therefore, we will not judge until we find reason to judge."

I open my eyes and gradually, I become accustomed to the brightness. An odd shaped lamp hovers over my head. Beeping, previously just a bunch of disconnected ringing, echoes throughout the seemingly empty room. I glance slightly to my left and a see a machine, blue lights flickering across the dashboard attached to the top.

"How are you feeling?" the firm voice asks me, and I turn and raise my head to answer, only to be struck dumb with the sight of Captain James Tiberus Kirk.

My mouth falls open and my pupils dilate considerably. "What?" I muttered, staring in fascination. Kirk...bloody _Kirk _was standing right in front of me. with the same messy, dirty blond hair and devilish, blue eyes. Somehow, thought, he looked older...older than what I had expected to have seen.

"Um," I mutter again, shaking my head and trying to think clearly. "I'm...confused. What am I doing here?"

"That is what we are hear to ask _you." _the sharp voice snarls, and I glance to my left. Standing there is a man I am not familiar with - short, broad shouldered, brighter blond hair than Kirk, and burning coals for eyes.

"Ensign." Kirk snaps. "That will be _enough._" He turns to me and smiles. "You must forgive Ensign Latevo...he is our newest member aboard the Enterprise-"

"I'm on the bloody _Enterprise!?_" I all but scream. Kirk smirks. "And you...you're Captain Kirk!? You...but..._what?"_

"I am interested," Kirk says, "in how you know about me and the Enterprise."

"It's a long story," I reply, brushing back my hair. "One that I promise to tell later; but right now, all I want is-"

"Captain?"

My heart nearly implodes as I watch moon eyed as First Officer Spock walks into the room, face expressionless. His dark eyes settle upon my own, vivid green and my skin flushes involuntarily.

"Spock." I whisper, feeling almost giddy. Everything about the Vulcan was as I had imagined - his pointed ears, the solid line of his mouth, the brown depths of his eyes, and...gosh, his hands. Long, elegant fingers...so delicate, so precise. They were beautiful.

The Vulcan frowns very slightly, as if attempting to recall becoming acquainted with me. This quickly clears from his face he devotes his attention to Kirk. "I apologize for the interruption, Captain, but I happened to be passing by when I heard someone scream. I came to check and confirm no one was being harmed."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock," Kirk addresses him, still staring at me with a smirk. "However, the entire opposite was happening. I was finding myself quite entertained by Ms-?" His statement ends in a question and it takes me a moment or two to stop gawking at Spock and realize I need to present my name.

"Vivian." I tell them. "Vivian Vaughn."

"An alliteration for a name, huh?" Kirk says, eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Yes," I comment dryly. "Of course you must find my initials funny, especially when I am covered in stitches."

This quietens them all down, and I take the opportunity to glance around me, analyzing all the various medical equipment and med-beds that lay, strategically settled, in the room. I attempt to sit up for the first time, but my back protests by sending me excruciating pain up my spine. I almost cry out, but reign it in, and manage to sit hunched over on the bed, breathing heavily. My legs are jerking underneath the blankets, my fingers twitching...something was amiss.

"What's wrong with me?" I say very quietly. "My body is not as it should be." _  
_

"You can tell _how?" _Ensign Latevo drawls. I glance at him, quickly regretting that as pain shot up my neck. Wincing, I glare at him, but don't reply.

"Captain?" Spock speaks suddenly; it was more of a question really, as if asking for permission. Kirk nods his assent.

Spock approaches my bed and, feeling self conscious, I pull the blankets around me tighter. He stops about two feet from my bed, and I can't help but stare up into his eyes. "Miss Vaughn," he states in a very formal tone. "I believe what you are experiencing are the side effects of traveling across time."

"What?" Kirk speaks up, surprised. Spock raises an eyebrow.

"It is quite obvious," he explains, "that she knows much more about us than we do her. The only logical explanation I can infer is that she must have somehow crossed a breach between time and materialized here."

"Just like with Nero." I ponder out loud, and immediately regret it. Spock stiffens, body going rigid and hands clenching into fists.

"Indeed." is all he says.

"The thing is, though," I say. "You are wrong."

I would almost laugh at the expression Spock was giving - a dangerously high eyebrow and widening eyes - if I wasn't in so much pain. "I did travel through time - that much I remember. But I didn't come from the future. I come from the past."

"So how do you know about us, then?" Latevo demands, still observing me like a disgusting insect that must be squashed.

"I don't know." I reply. "All I know is that I am hurting like hell and if none of you are going to do anything about, so help me God I will help myself."

Spock stares directly at me again. "That would be illogical. You might injure yourself further, thus lengthening the amount of time required for you to fully recover."

"And how long is that?" I ask.

Spock responds immediately. "Seven days, fourteen hours, and twenty three minutes."

I suddenly feel the urge to smile. I let my mouth quirk upwards slightly. "Then it would be illogical to waste what time is needed in order for me to recover."

Kirk makes a small 'o' with his lips and Latevo continues to glare. Spock blinks, and for a moment I thought I saw very faint amusement glimmer in his eyes. Before I can dispute this with myself further, it has disappeared and Spock is speaking again. "Very well." he says. "Captain, Ensign...Miss Vaughn-" I shiver when he addresses me - "I will now proceed to the laboratory, where I wish to pursue further research." He stares knowingly at Kirk, and the Captain smiles.

"Alright then, Mr. Spock. You are dismissed."

With a last acknowledging nod of his head, Spock leaves the med-bay in four long, quick strides. I find myself staring after his retreating back.

**A/N: So how is this so far? I don't know if I portrayed the medical bay correctly, and I hope I at least wrote Spock decently. Review if you'd like, although they are very much appreciated. Any suggestions, thoughts, or comments would be wonderful. Should I continue this? I hope you think so...:) **


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Here's the next installment up; I'm trying to keep these chapters going for as long as I can until school starts back up next week. I love that everyone is following my story, but reviews - especially suggestions on how to make the story more believable - would be greatly appreciated.**

**LilGreenearth97: I really appreciate your review. I want to make Vivian clever, but I also don't want her to come across as too clever or too out of touch with the rest of the crew. As for Spock, I completely agree. I don't think Spock is the kind of person to rush into anything unless it is of immediate priority. The next few chapters will be mostly dedicated to developing the character relationships. I don't know what I want to put in as a twist, though. Still thinking on that. But thanks so much for the review. I hope you continue reading. **

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_"So how do you know about us, then?" Latevo demands, still observing me like a disgusting insect that must be squashed._

_"I don't know." I reply. "All I know is that I am hurting like hell and if none of you are going to do anything about, so help me God I will help myself."_

_Spock stares directly at me again. "That would be illogical. You might injure yourself further, thus lengthening the amount of time required for you to fully recover."_

_"And how long is that?" I ask._

_Spock responds immediately. "Seven days, fourteen hours, and twenty three minutes."_

_I suddenly feel the urge to smile. I let my mouth quirk upwards slightly. "Then it would be illogical to waste what time is needed in order for me to recover."_

_Kirk makes a small 'o' with his lips and Latevo continues to glare. Spock blinks, and for a moment I thought I saw very faint amusement glimmer in his eyes. Before I can dispute this with myself further, it has disappeared and Spock is speaking again. "Very well." he says. "Captain, Ensign...Miss Vaughn-" I shiver when he addresses me - "I will now proceed to the laboratory, where I wish to pursue further research." He stares knowingly at Kirk, and the Captain smiles._

_"Alright then, Mr. Spock. You are dismissed."_

_With a last acknowledging nod of his head, Spock leaves the med-bay in four long, quick strides. I find myself staring after his retreating back._

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As Spock exited the med bay, another man - who could be none other than Leonard McCoy - stumbled into the room, looking flushed and out of breath. "For God's sakes, Jim!" he complained, walking into the med bay, eyes flashing. "When did you decide to take a trip down here? I've been looking all over for you! Damn it!" He leaned over, his hands on his knees.

"Bones," Kirk replied, "I am the Captain, so, when it comes to technicalities such as a young woman somehow materializing onto the _Enterprise, _I believe I can put to rest any worries of you getting mad at me." He finished this statement with a cocky smirk.

"The only probelm is, Jim," McCoy retorted, "is that _no one _was on the bridge...well, no one remotely useful in captaining this ship, anyways. Not even Spock was there. Where the hell _is_ that pointy eared bastard?"

I couldn't manage to stifle my giggles, and McCoy directed his glare at me. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I don't know," I teased with a smile. "Maybe it's because Spock was just in here and seconds later you come dashing in, worried and out of breath, about Spock and Captain Kirk here having disappeared. All a tremendous waste of energy, if you ask me."

The reaction I was hoping for spurred into action immediately. McCoy narrowed his eyes, and snapped, "I'm not asking you; I'm asking the Captain. You have a pretty smart ass mouth for a pretty lady like yourself."

"Why, thank you. I never knew you had it in you." I replied back, smirking. McCoy looked temporarily frazzled and confused, before glancing back at Kirk with a hard stare.

"Who is this kid?" he asked.

Kirk, raising his eyebrows bit, said, "Maybe you should ask yourself, Bones?"

"My name is Vivian." I stated before either of them could speak any more. "Vivian Vaughn. And I believe I may owe you a story, Captain. Granted, I know very little of how I got aboard the _Enterprise, _but I can assure you that I am not hostile in any form."

McCoy groaned, placing a hand to his head. "Goddamit, Jim, she sounds just like Spock!"

I quirked an eyebrow at him and Kirk barked out a laugh. McCoy stared coolly back at me, assessing me with his dark eyes.

"Alright," Kirk said once he was done laughing, "if you have a story to tell us, Vivian, then why don't we just get cozy on the bridge and you can tell the crew there."

I smiled. "I'm afraid I will have to decline, Captain...unless no one else who's gotten "cozy" on the bridge before has mentioned what an enormous dick you have."

Kirk smiled flirtatiously back at me. "Oh, it's come up now and again..."

"And I'm sure everyone will be damned pleased to hear about it again, won't they?" McCoy grumbled. This time, I successfully stifled my laugh. "However, as Chief Medical Doctor of the _Enterprise, _it is my duty to inform you, Vivian, that you are in no way or form able to get up from where you lay, at least not without hurting yourself."

And the direction targets back to my body. Oh, yay...

I glanced down at myself. My arms were littered with various scraps and bruises. My legs were still trembling, and my head was still felt weary and was pounding like crazy. "Gee, for once, Doctor, you're right." I mumbled.

"Shut up, kid, and lie still."

As I lay back, I could hear Kirk's distinct laughter. I also heard McCoy gruffly whispering at him to 'shut the hell up'.

"You boys gonna place nice?" I drawled, lips curving upwards. Nothing could beat this - except, of course, Spock was absent from the scene. My humor faded immediately. _Gosh, _I thought to myself, _I'm like some lovesick city girl or something.  
_

"I'm just going to run some tests on you, darlin'," McCoy told me. "We need to make sure you don't have internal injuries or any other kind of physical trauma."

What fun this was going to be. I resigned myself to looking up at the ceiling again and listening to Kirk and McCoy's endless, guy-ish banter. While McCoy ran the scans on me, my mind began drifting. As far as I could imagine, there was no plausible way I could be on the _Enterprise. _None of this was probably meant to happen. In fact, none of this was meant to _exist. _Yet, here I was, laying in the med bay with Kirk and McCoy. _  
_

I pinched my eyebrows together, trying to remember what had happened before I "fell" through time. Brief images flashed before my eyes - images of furious, contorted faces; the sound of screaming and crying; blood, leaking over the floor, like water being released from a broken faucet. The images abruptly stopped and I frowned. I couldn't remember who I had been. I knew my name, yeah, but that meant nothing if I couldn't remember hardly anything about my life before now.

"Captain?" I heard Latevo's voice jolt me from my thoughts and I scowled slightly. I had forgotten he was still in the med bay. "Do you really think it is wise to allow her onto the bridge. What if she sabotages something?"

"Excuse me!" I snapped, sitting upwards and glaring at him. "I'm right here! And as for your information, I will not sabotage anything. You're just a paranoid little prick who wants to get some undeserved attention by directing unnecessary hostility at me!"

"Well said," Kirk stated, lips curving up tightly. "Ensign, why don't you report back to the bridge. Vivian and I should be up there shortly, after Bones has thoroughly checked for any significant damage." Kirk and I locked eyes. Again, I was startled by what appeared like very subtle pain. Something had happened; something that shouldn't have happened. I couldn't explain what I felt, but it sure was alarming. Something had upset the balance of events in this...universe? Time stream? Whatever. The fact was, something was amiss. And I had to figure out what it was.

McCoy looked up from the scanner he was holding over my body. "There seems to be no significant damage to the internal organs. No broken bones, either." he stated. "I'm thinking the very worst will just be a few scrapes and bruises, like on her arms, as well as some massive headaches for the next few days."

"Is there any medication you can give me that would prevent all these stupid aches?" I asked him.

"I could administer a pain reliever through hypospray to relieve the headaches somewhat. The bruises can have some lotion applied to them."

"Excellent." I said. "I'm getting kind of bored, here, though. Can we _please _go up to the bridge? I'd really love to see everybody else. Did I mention that I'm _bored?"_

Kirk smiled at me. "I so know how it feels," he said. "Bones here likes to give me a rough talking to every time I'm sent down here, so I think it's best if I spare you from that." He lends out a hand to me and I smile back, enormously relieved.

"Jim, what the hell do ya think you're doing?" McCoy yelled, but Kirk ignored him. Instead, he aided me in standing up on my feet. Gosh, my muscles ached...I grit my teeth.

Latevo stood back, eyeing me warily. "You better not do any funny business." he told me sternly. I rolled my eyes.

"Like I am afraid of _you." _

I leaned up against Kirk, who wrapped his arm around my waist - perhaps a tiny bit too close to my rear, as well. "You might wanna watch where you place those hands of yours, Captain." I teased quietly.

Kirk smirked. "Duly noted."

* * *

**A/N: Alright, first concern - did I write McCoy right? He's a character I have had trouble writing well with and, if anyone has suggestion on improving his character to be more McCoy-like, I would greatly appreciate it. Hope you're all enjoying the story; I know I am having a blast writing this, even though I hardly know anything at all based outside the ST 2009 movie. :P Oh, well, I suppose I can revise later. Until the next installment...:) **


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Alright, first off, sorry for the rather late update. School has been a hassle for me, especially with the school science fair coming up..._anyways, _I just thought I would put out my second onslaught of worries and apologize if I write about the bridge - well, actually, the _Enterprise _as a whole, in fact - wrong. This is just how I imagine it looking like and even though this story is set in the ST 2009 universe...you probably get the point. I'll stop babbling now. :P**

**A huge thanks to cherylnixon, Elissa93, LilGreenearth97, and caleb's babe for reviewing. It means a bunch to me! :)**

**NOTE: I will probably not be able to write in Chekov's Russian accent. In my revision of this, however, if someone could point out where I could place accent into his speech, I would really, really love that. **

* * *

**Previously...**

_"Is there any medication you can give me that would prevent all these stupid aches?" I asked him._

_"I could administer a pain reliever through hypospray to relieve the headaches somewhat. The bruises can have some lotion applied to them."_

_"Excellent." I said. "I'm getting kind of bored, here, though. Can we please go up to the bridge? I'd really love to see everybody else. Did I mention that I'm bored?"_

_Kirk smiled at me. "I so know how it feels," he said. "Bones here likes to give me a rough talking to every time I'm sent down here, so I think it's best if I spare you from that." He lends out a hand to me and I smile back, enormously relieved._

_"Jim, what the hell do ya think you're doing?" McCoy yelled, but Kirk ignored him. Instead, he aided me in standing up on my feet. Gosh, my muscles ached...I grit my teeth._

_Latevo stood back, eyeing me warily. "You better not do any funny business." he told me sternly. I rolled my eyes._

_"Like I am afraid of you."_

_I leaned up against Kirk, who wrapped his arm around my waist - perhaps a tiny bit too close to my rear, as well. "You might wanna watch where you place those hands of yours, Captain." I teased quietly._

_Kirk smirked. "Duly noted."_

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"So," I said, "This is the bridge."

It was everything I had wanted to imagine it to be, and more. The first thing I locked my eyes on was the Captain's chair, large and black. A few meters behind were control panels; various sounds seemed to be emitting from it as buttons were pushed and pressed by two crew members I did not recognize. At the very front of the ship was the giant screen from which I could see displays and schematics. However, as the crew took notice of the Captain, the maps left the screen and I was astonished to see the dark depths of space hurtling by.

"Wow," I whispered. "This is truly amazing."

"Isn't it?" Kirk told me, waggling his eyebrows at me. "And it's all mine."

I rolled my eyes. "I was talking about space, not the ship, Captain."

He appeared highly affronted and I laughed at the expression. "No offense," I said. "The _Enterprise _is beautiful. But I know if I ask any questions, the discussion will somehow turn to revolving around you."

Kirk chuckled. "Yeah, I suppose that would happen. Can hardly blame the probability, though?" He winked.

"Keptin." another voice spoke up. I glanced over at a young man currently seated near the navigation systems. _And that must be Pavel Chekov. _I thought to myself as I glanced towards the young man. His hair was curly and a slightly darkened blond, and his fair eyes were staring at me curiously.

"Is this the woman who fell into our ship?" Chekov asked.

Kirk made a move to reply, but of course I moaned first. "I _fell?" _I complained_._ "I think 'materializing' suits the entire situation better. It sounds mysterious and less...clumsy." Kirk coughed, holding up a hand. I flashed a glare at his attempt at disguising his laugh. Chekov merely continued to stare at me, seemingly fascinated. A faint blush began to dot over my cheeks and I looked away._  
_

"Now," Kirk said, clearing his throat and finally..._finally..._looking slightly more Captain-ish. Key word: _slightly. _"I believe you owe us a story about how you got aboard this ship?

I glanced over at him, suddenly forgetting our proximity. "Yes, I believe I do." I answered. "However, as my legs are currently throbbing right now, could I _please _sit down? And if you don't stop squeezing my sides, Captain..." I ground out the last part, half embarrassed and half exasperated.

Kirk chuckled. "Sure thing. Why don't I just set you down in the Captain's chair and have you captivate us with your story." His eyes twinkled.

I rolled my eyes and attempted to glare at him. "I'm going to captivate you with my fist if _either of you _don't stop staring at me like that!"

Chekov blinked and turned around in a flash. Kirk just continued to grin that mocking grin of his. "You have wit." he said. "I like that."

"You like whatever you think you can get your hands on." I retorted, settling back into the chair as Kirk gently deposited me into it. As the crew on the bridge stifled some laughter, I tested the chair out, spinning it around a bit. I felt a small sense of giddiness, swirling around in the chair.

"Okay," I admitted as I paused. "I can see why you like being Captain."

Kirk merely winked at me again. I inwardly groaned. _There is no end, _I hissed to myself, _to his ridiculous flirting! _Although, to be fair to him and myself, I found myself enjoying it somewhat. A guy hadn't paid this much attention to me since...never?

And, just like that, a slice of unimaginable pain seemed to cut right through my skull. I bent back with a scream, arching my back and clasping my hands to my head. Instantly, the Captain was back at my side, yelling, "What the hell's going on?" If I weren't in such a painful, undesirable situation, I would have snapped at him to shut up. Instead, I arched again and hissed as the pain bled into the rest of my body. _  
_

My eyes widened and then rolled back into my head. Images were slashing through my mind...

_A man, with glowing, beady red eyes, stood over me, laughing relentlessly over my vulnerable form. I tried to move, tried to speak, but blood seemed to bubble up from my mouth. "Die in agony, you filthy half breed!" he snarled, raising a foot to stomp upon my writhing body. I glanced over at my crew mates...my eyes locked onto Spock's..._Spock's..._and I watched his face contort suddenly and heard him cry out, "NO!" as his foot mercilessly came down upon me..._

Everything stopped. My eyes rolled back into their proper place and I gasped harshly, slumping against the chair. My forehead felt hot and feverish and wild spot of light were dancing in my vision. "Vivian," Kirk said to me cautiously. "Are you all right?"

I nodded, still breathing heavily. "A vision," I managed to gasp out.

The crew aboard the bridge were crowded around me, gaping at me in a mixture of fear and worry. I gave them a very weak smile. "Don't mind me," I spit out, "Just watched myself getting beat up by some red eyed dude."

Kirk raised an eyebrow, obviously hoping to be enlightened. I shook my head, subtly mouthing 'later' at him. He nodded, seeming to get the message. He stepped back. "Well," he said, "if you're positive you aren't hurt, why don't you tell us how you got here."

I frowned, my forehead creasing. "I don't remember much," I admitted. "Most of the life I used to know seems to have vanished from memory. I hardly remember anything about my family...I don't know if I had a sister or brother, mom or dad...don't know the names of my friends or the town I lived in. All I remember is my name, really." I frowned deeper. "Prior to awakening in the med bay, I recall walking somewhere, can't remember where...it was morning, I think, and fog was sort of settling along the ground."

As I spoke, the images seemed to become clearer and clearer...as if some great revelation was suddenly dawning upon me. "The sun was hidden behind this big mass of clouds - weird thing was, it was all green looking and electricity seemed to be passing through. I ignored it, thinking it was a thunderstorm. After a while, though, it got real windy. And all of a sudden, in front of me, this great, big hole appeared in front of me." I raised my hands and drew them apart to emphasize my point.

"I mean, it was huge!" I exclaimed. "At first I was confused and afraid. And then I felt...something entirely the opposite. I felt I _needed _to go through that hole - it was swirling in a mixture of green and black at this point - and before I could even debate with myself whether it was a rational idea, in I went."

"What did it feel like, walking into that hole?" Kirk asked me. I blinked.

"Well, I started by walking inside it. But then it seemed that the laws of physics decided to take a five minute vacation or something, because then I was falling - at some points I jerked sideways, at others I went upwards. It was very disorientating." I licked my lips slightly. "Everything started to get really painful afterwards. It felt like my limbs were being stretched, my brain fried. I went blind for a minute or two at some point. And then...I woke up here."

Finished with my story, I clasped my hands in front of me and peered at everyone. "That's all, folks," I commented dryly.

"Curious." Kirk murmured, his hand in his chin. "And you have no recollection whatsoever of your past life?"

"None." I simply said.

"How do we know she's telling us the truth?" a voice demanded and I inwardly scowled. I had forgotten Latevo had walked to the bridge with us. He walked forward to stand beside the Captain, his glare dark and furious. "For all we know, she could be playing the 'sympathy' card and trying to lure us into some kind of trap? Maybe extract information from our databases when no one is looking."

I finally snapped. "Bullshit." I cried, and he fell silent, gaping at me. "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but I am no enemy." My face was red, and my breathing became erratic once more. "Whatever assumptions you have made about me are false. So, if you would kindly stop talking to me like I'm a traitor or spy, my life would be less complicated than it already is!"

Kirk raised both eyebrows, seemingly impressed. "Geez," he said, "That was a mouthful."

"It only is," I seethed, glaring at Latevo still, "if you don't know what to say."

The bridge was silent for a few minutes, everyone contemplating what had just occurred. I waited patiently for someone, _anyone, _to say something, but not a word was uttered. Irritated, I ground out, "Captain, could you please help me back to the med bay so I can get those hypo-shots. Then, I would really appreciate it if you could find somewhere for me to rest. I am just about ready to pass out."

Kirk spun into action. "Chekov, you have the comm." he ordered. Immediately, all the crew members present went back to their stations. "I will be back shortly. If you have anything of interest to report, send a message to Mr. Spock."

Kirk helped me get out of the chair. My legs wobbled and he placed a steadying hand around my waist. "You all right?" he asked me. I stared at him. For the third time, I was completely baffled. Something was _wrong..._Kirk is not as he should be. His eyes, blue as an icy, rigid tundra, seemed darker and fiercer than ever. I just couldn't place what exactly was missing.

"I'm fine," I whispered hoarsely, glancing away. For the first time, I felt a sudden chill overtake me. "Let's just get those damn sprays over with."

**A/N: I hope everyone's really enjoying the story. And, again, really sorry for the late update. School's been awful...but I suppose there is not much I can really do about that. Reviews, again, are extremely appreciated...until the next installment. (I swear, that is almost becoming like a catchphrase on here. I am not sure if that is a good thing or not...) :P**


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed; your support is really, really appreciated and I'm really glad you all seem to be enjoying the story. I've been having some difficulty trying to thrust this story in some direction, but all I really seem to be doing is having characters stand around, talking. I got a plot in the works, but I don't know when a good moment would be to insert the action into this story. Any and all suggestions would be taken gladly and considered equally. **

**Other than that, I am having a blast writing this. I'm glad I haven't wrecked anything...so far. ;) **

**I hope you enjoy this next installment. :) **

* * *

**Previously...**

_The bridge was silent for a few minutes, everyone contemplating what had just occurred. I waited patiently for someone, anyone, to say something, but not a word was uttered. Irritated, I ground out, "Captain, could you please help me back to the med bay so I can get those hypo-shots. Then, I would really appreciate it if you could find somewhere for me to rest. I am just about ready to pass out."_

_Kirk spun into action. "Chekov, you have the comm." he ordered. Immediately, all the crew members present went back to their stations. "I will be back shortly. If you have anything of interest to report, send a message to Mr. Spock."_

_Kirk helped me get out of the chair. My legs wobbled and he placed a steadying hand around my waist. "You all right?" he asked me. I stared at him. For the third time, I was completely baffled. Something was wrong...Kirk is not as he should be. His eyes, blue as an icy, rigid tundra, seemed darker and fiercer than ever. I just couldn't place what exactly was missing._

_"I'm fine," I whispered hoarsely, glancing away. For the first time, I felt a sudden chill overtake me. "Let's just get those damn sprays over with."_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The hypo sprays weren't bad at all; just a little sting wherever they were applied. One to the neck, another two for each arm. After about half an hour of laying back in the med bay and listening to Kirk and McCoy argue and banter...well, I was glad when I was finally allowed to leave.

Getting up, I found my arms didn't hurt as much anymore. My legs had stopped jerking, and the excruciating pain that had been winding it's way up into my brain was merely a dull throb now. In shorter terms, I was doing okay.

"Hallelujah," I muttered, standing up and stretching my arms up into the air. "Didn't think I'd ever get out of here."

McCoy chose to mostly ignore my statement; the only reaction I was rewarded with was a brief eye roll. I smirked.

Kirk lent me his arm, but I shook my head. "I'm well enough to walk on my own, now, Captain," I told him. "And besides...I don't want you rubbing my backside anymore." He bit his lip and I could tell by the crinkles in his eyes that he was trying not to burst out laughing.

"As you wish, Vivian." he finally managed with a chuckle.

"We're out of here, Bones." Kirk said to McCoy as we walked across the med bay to the exit.

"About damn time," McCoy growled to himself.

We exited the med bay and walked down a corridor. The walls were plastered white and a shiny flooring absorbed the sound of our feet clapping against it's surface. Dozens of crew members I'd never seen were jumping out of the way, giving the Captain and I polite nods, before rushing off to their duties. I kept glancing back curiously, wondering at how many people were actually on board this ship.

As we practically strolled across the ship to the turbolifts, which would take us to the cabin deck, my thoughts began to drift once more. Here I was...on board the _Enterprise. _I didn't have any idea of how I knew about this starship or why I was so amazed by everything...or even why I felt the way I did around Spock. Nervous. Excited. Flustered.

My memories were muddled, foggy. Most of them were completely gone, but what memories I did have - my name, for instance - told me _nothing _about my life. I knew I'd been transported into the future, and I knew the year I had been transported from: 2013. All that I had known was gone. I was alone.

Suddenly struck with a sense of depressing realization, I became aware of the heart thudding in my chest. I should be dead. In normal Earth years, I _was _dead. And yet, here I was, walking alongside Captain Kirk, defying death. This should have been comforting, but all I could feel was a dreadful coldness.

I shivered.

As we came to a stop in front of the turbolifts, Kirk glanced over at me. "The _Enterprise _is almost at max population capacity," he explained to me. We entered the lift as the doors opened in one smooth, fluid motion. "However, I do think we have one last guest cabin." The doors shut closed. There was a barely noticeable jerk, and then the turbolift was moving. "I also believe that it is located right next to Spock's cabin."

I nearly stopped breathing. I should have been listening as Kirk explained everything to me, but all I could comprehend was "next to Spock's cabin". Heat flooded my face and my palms felt very sweaty. _Okay, _I breathed to myself. _Not a big deal...just stay calm. _And I did manage to stay calm, on the outside. The inside of my body, however, was erupting into a display of endless fireworks.

The turbolift stopped, and the doors opened. We continued walking. Everything seemed slightly different here. The walls were still white, the flooring still shiny. However, less people were moving about, and it seemed to be warmer.

"This is where we keep our non-human guests," Kirk told me. "Most alien species prefer their cabin temperatures to be slightly above that of a human's cabin. This is primarily because most of the species we host come from dry, very hot planets. Now, though; I think it would be best to inform Spock of a new cabin mate." Wait, _what? _

"What!?" I exclaimed. We both paused at a door. The Captain took out his communicator. "Kirk to Spock." he spoke into it. After a few brief seconds of static silence, another voice spoke.

"Yes, Captain?" Spock's voice said evenly.

"I wished to inform you that you have a new cabin mate!"

I groaned, and I was pretty sure Spock heard that, too.

"...Clarify."

"Miss Vivian, here, is in need of a cabin. I was figuring that since your cabin has an attachment to it that could be easily transformed into a bedroom, you could house her for a while."_  
_

_He could do much more than house me, _I thought naughtily before mentally slapping myself. _That's enough!_

"That would be acceptable." was the response Spock gave the Captain.

"Do you think you could take a break from your research and join us in your cabin?" Kirk asked.

More static silence. "...I will be there in 4.394 minutes. Spock out."

Kirk put his communicator away and grinned at me. "Want to see Spock's quarters?"

My mind was screaming YES! all the way. I managed a courteous nod as both the Captain and I stepped into the Vulcan's cabin.

* * *

A large blanket of warmth immediately enveloped me, and all of a sudden I was drowsy. Kirk noticed this and smiled.

"Yeah, I know. It makes you want to fall right to sleep."

Spock's quarters were very warm, indeed; already, my forehead was slicked with sweat. "How do you get used to this?" I asked, brushing back my hair. "It is absolutely steaming in here."

Kirk smiled. "Oh, it takes a while, but you get used to it eventually."

I took a long look about the room. A bed was situated at the far right corner of the room, along with a brittle looking dresser. The carpeting was a lush green, the walls a dry brown. I spotted a bathroom down a brief corridor, a small mirror mantled on the adjacent wall. Directly at the far front of me was a small space, consisting of a work desk, a stack of papers, and a desk chair. It was all very cozy and I stifled a yawn.

"Mr. Spock," Kirk spoke, "is a very solitary sort of guy, which is why you might not see this place as very inviting."

"On the contrary, Captain," I replied, moving forward to the bed and running my fingers along the soft length of the silk. "I find his cabin...very welcoming." I then blushed profusely, realizing how that had come out. "Not like _that, _though." I added quickly. The Captain merely smirked at me.

I continued to walk around the room, fascinated. The ceiling was quite high, which wasn't surprising; Spock was kind of tall.

The doors opened again, and Spock walked in, hands held behind his back. "Captain." he announced himself.

I turned and my heart did somersaults again. I couldn't help myself and allowed my eyes to wander over his face - his broad jaw, his strong cheeks, his curved ears - _I really want to touch those, _I found myself thinking. Another mental slap. _Knock it off! _I scolded myself.

I observed the slender form of the Vulcan - how toned he looked under his blue uniform, how long and elegant his legs looked under his black slacks. I felt my face heating up as I quickly averted my gaze and decided that the floor was very interesting. I could feel Spock's brown gaze bearing down on me.

"Spock," Kirk said at last after a brief, tense silence. "Miss Vaughn here is in need of some lodging until further notice. I was hoping you could accommodate in the spare room attached to yours?"

I managed a spout of courage and glanced up, immediately catching Spock's eyes. For a moment, we stood there staring at each other. I could feel rose bushes blossoming on my cheeks. "If that is the only alternative available," he answered, "then it would only be logical to give Miss Vaughn a suitable place to rest." His voice was quiet and sharp. Surprised, I blinked and looked away.

"I was also going to ask that you introduce her to your own cabin, in the event that she should need some form of assistance."

Spock tilted his head to one side and replied evenly, "I am sure Miss Vaughn will be able to navigate herself around the cabin. I see no logical reason why I should attend to her. She has her own body; if she is having any difficulties with it, I would suggest a book."

And just like that, what warmth and shy admiration I had been feeling was torn away violently. My lips thinned and I stood up straighter. With three short, determined steps, I stopped right in front of Spock, staring up at him with incensed eyes.

"Commander," I said icily. "Let it be known to you that I have complete control over my body. I have never needed assistance from anybody, nor will I ever need any. I assure you that I can navigate myself quite comfortably in your _habitat, _and that if any trouble arises, I will handle it myself." One of Spock's eyebrows rose slightly. I ignored it.

"Furthermore," I grit out. "If I find the situation too _difficult _to manage by myself, I will make sure to ask help from someone else, partly out of respect for your solitary nature and partly to avoid risking exposure to your unbecoming behavior." Both eyebrows were up at this point.

I wanted to say more to his arrogant - but undeniably handsome - face, but I clamped my mouth shut tightly.

Captain Kirk was gaping at me in utter astonishment, blue eyes wide. I inclined my head to him. "I believe that will be all, Captain," I said in a softer tone. "I should be able to escort myself to my accommodation. I am in need of a long rest." With that, I turned around towards the corridor and made my way towards the door I assumed to be the one to my own cabin. I flashed one last glance at the two men and said, "Enjoy your evening." I then entered my cabin.

And that is where I first remembered a part of my past.

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! I was trying for a more climatic ending; hope it worked. And I will admit I was taking a complete guess at what Spock's quarters might look like. Also, I was trying for a tense scene between Vivian and Spock because I want things to develop slowly and over time. I loved writing this chapter and I hope you all loved reading it. Reviews are extremely appreciated.**

**Keep in touch for the next installment! :D**


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N: Hey everyone; I am really sorry for the extremely late update. You were probably all wondering, 'this is probably another story that will just be forgotten about'. If not, then I apologize for the assumption. Do not worry; I plan to write this story until the end, 1) because I love Spock and would hate to leave a story with him in it unfinished and 2) I love all you guys and the reviews you leave and would hate to leave you with an unfinished story. **

**A huge thanks to everyone who has reviewed; your continued support really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter; there will be plenty of tension for all of you to read. :) Please read and and let me know what you think! **

* * *

**Previously...**

_"Commander," I said icily. "Let it be known to you that I have complete control over my body. I have never needed assistance from anybody, nor will I ever need any. I assure you that I can navigate myself quite comfortably in your habitat, and that if any trouble arises, I will handle it myself." One of Spock's eyebrows rose slightly. I ignored it._

_"Furthermore," I grit out. "If I find the situation too difficult to manage by myself, I will make sure to ask help from someone else, partly out of respect for your solitary nature and partly to avoid risking exposure to your unbecoming behavior." Both eyebrows were up at this point._

_I wanted to say more to his arrogant - but undeniably handsome - face, but I clamped my mouth shut tightly._

_Captain Kirk was gaping at me in utter astonishment, blue eyes wide. I inclined my head to him. "I believe that will be all, Captain," I said in a softer tone. "I should be able to escort myself to my accommodation. I am in need of a long rest." With that, I turned around towards the corridor and made my way towards the door I assumed to be the one to my own cabin. I flashed one last glance at the two men and said, "Enjoy your evening." I then entered my cabin._

_And that is where I first remembered a part of my past._

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I leaned against the door I had just shut, closing my eyes and taking a deep, steadying breath. _Damn that Vulcan..._For a few minutes, I didn't move. I stayed against the door, contemplating the events of the last few minutes and inwardly cursing my lack of control. "Great way to make a first impression." I muttered to myself. Eventually, I moved from my spot and began to explore the room.

It was very similar to Spock's quarters - warm and earth colored. There was a bed, with leafy green colored sheets, and a dresser. The ceiling was slightly lower, which was a reassurance to me - the high ceilings of Spock's room made me feel as small and insignificant as his words had. Since there was no bathroom, I assumed there must be one further down the corridor connecting our rooms. There was a small kitchen and a desk and chair.

"Seems fairly spacious," I murmured to myself as I walked around the room. I sat myself down on the bed and sighed at the feeling. It felt like I hadn't slept in centuries, and now all I could think about was _sleep. _The silky texture of the sheets tickled my fingers, and soft pillows beckoned at me to rest my head on them. I restrained myself, though; there were pressing matters at hand.

Who the heck was I? Where did I come from? What had been my life? All these questions I did not know were constantly nagging at my mind like a swarm of insistent bugs. I growled to myself as I contemplated all of this. And then, of course, before I could get anywhere with my thoughts, someone knocks at the door. "Go away!" I snapped. "I'm really not in the best mood right now; I need to get some sleep!"

Instead of going away, the intruder opens the door and Spock walks in, hands clasped behind his back.

Oh, _yay. _

I sighed in irritation. "Commander, I specifically said that I did not want to be bothered. So..._why _are you here?"

The tall Vulcan walked further into the room. "You also specifically stated that you needed rest. Yet, you are not attempting to do so." His cool logic and clear voice made my blood boil. He also didn't answer my question. I stood up abruptly, glaring.

"Commander, considering the day's events, I think I deserve more than three minutes to contemplate on my life."

"Duly noted," Spock answered. "However, after you pointed out my 'unbecoming behavior', I thought it would be...logical to apologize for any offense I may have given you. Especially since you will be...you _are, _a guest in my quarters." The Vulcan remained stoic, but my observant eyes quickly rooted out the slight shifting in his feet and the rigid tenseness in his shoulders. I sighed again.

"Look, Spock," I replied. "You don't need to apologize. It's obviously making you uncomfortable, and I don't want that. I just need...time to adjust."

One of his eyebrows jumped up. "How are you able to sense my discomfort?"

I sat back down again, smiling a little and running my hands back and forth over the fabric. "I wouldn't consider Vulcans to be...eager in apologizing, whatever the circumstance or how much of an apology it has to be. You should be grateful; I am trying to spare you from that." I looked pointedly at Spock. Now, both his eyebrows were up.

"I admit that I am...confused as to how you know so much. You appear to recognize everyone on this ship, yet I am 95.63% sure that you have never met a single one of them."

I smiled wider up at him, my previous annoyance gradually fading away. "That's true; I have never met any of you. How I know all of you...well, I'm still trying to figure that out."

A silence fell over us. Spock continued to stand, his hands still behind his back. His eyes bore into mine as he stared at me. I stared right on back, my eyes once again trying to imprint every detail of his face into my memory - in case I somehow fell back through time.

His ears were pointed and curved slightly. His eyebrows were deep and dark, bending down his forehead slightly. His hair was smooth and equally dark and continued to remain unaltered. _What I would give to ruffle it all up, _I thought to myself with a smirk. I looked away, willing the blush growing on my face to go away.

"So," I finally spoke, clearing my throat a little. "Was that all you needed to say?"

Spock blinked. "That is correct," he responded evenly, his eyes still trained on me. "I believe that I shall retire to my meditation space."

He didn't move. His eyes were still observing me with livid intensity. I shifted slightly, growing steadily more uneasy under his heavy gaze.

"Fascinating," he murmured. "There has been a sudden rush of blood to your face. Are you ill?"

If possible, my face became redder and I patted my cheeks, still not looking at Spock. "Oh, is that still there?" I exclaimed with a fake laugh. "Oh, well, I suppose that can't be helped."

"Are you blushing?" Spock inquired, his eyebrows knitting together. "If that is the case, I fail to understand what part of this conversation may have caused such a reaction."

"It would be for the best if you did not know." I told him, biting on my lip to prevent a nervous laugh. If Spock ever found out my desire to ruffle his hair...let alone ruffle anything else of his.

I cracked and burst out into a fit of giggles. Spock blinked and took a step away from me, taken aback. "I must ask again, Miss Vaughn," he said, concern now laced within his words. "Are you ill?"

I held a hand up to my face and I nodded, my sides beginning to hurt. "And I must state again, Mister Spock," I countered, eyes shining. "That you do not want to know."

For the second time, I saw Spock's lips twitch. "You are very perplexing." he decided to remark, his tone even as ever. I saw that his eyes sparkled with humor.

"As are _you,_" I told the Vulcan. "Yet, you do not hear me complaining about it. In fact, I enjoy the challenge."

Cue - raised eyebrow. "Do you find me challenging, Miss Vaughn?" he asked me.

I smiled at him. "Sometimes; depends on whether you feel like being a dick."

The Vulcan frowned. "I fail to understand how my behavior is represented by a part of the male genitalia." His brows furrowed as he attempted to comprehend this.

I laughed. "_Have _you heard the Captain?!" I exclaimed.

"Of course," Spock replied. "I hear the Captain speak every day."

I just shook my head in exasperation - she should have figured that Spock would be like this, all _'I fail to understand' _and _'that is highly illogical'. _Oh, well.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I need to get some sleep." I told him. I began tossing the bed covers aside so I could slip under them. "Falling through a time portal and spending the day with your favorite TV characters sure takes a lot out-" I stopped speaking, my eyes widening. _TV characters...?_

I heard Spock ask me what was wrong, but I barely acknowledged it. Instead, my mind spun with sudden dizziness as I seemed to collapse into my own head...

* * *

_My eyes snapped open and I was immediately aware that I was laying upon a carpet of sorts. I glanced up, frowning and wincing at the ache in my head. Strange shadows blurred my vision before everything sudden came into view with sudden, startling clarity._

_I seemed to be in a bedroom of sorts - paper and clothes littered the floor, books were stacked messily on a dresser, and there were posters hanging from the walls. I squinted, trying to make the images out clearer as I struggled to focus. To my utter surprise, they were images of Spock. "What the hell?" I murmured out loud, blinking when my voice came out in distorted vibration like sounds._

_The images were mostly shots of Spock's face, with his eyebrows drawn down into a sharp V and his brown eyes staring forward in a piercing fashion. "Okay," I admitted, "that _is _kind of sexy."_

_The door to the room suddenly opened and I jumped, an explanation for my presence ready for projection. To my shock, the person who entered the room was me. She had my vibrant, green eyes and locks of cascading, brown hair. Her face was narrow and relatively sullen. _

_"Hello?" I spoke, but she ignored me...it was like I didn't exist. _

_"Stupid boys," the other me grumbled, throwing her back pack on the bed and laying down upon it, glaring at the ceiling. "Can't be bothered to act like reasonable human beings."_

_I smiled a little. That did seem like something I would say._

_"You're unlike them, Spock," she spoke, emphasizing the 'k' at the end. She turned to a poster of Spock crouching down with his face to the side, eyebrows furrowed as always. "You're intelligent. You care more for a person's mind and intellect than their anatomy."_

_"Well, that's certainly true." I agreed.  
_

_She sighed sadly. "I would give almost anything to be with you. I would give up this life, even, because it's worthless!" A bitter laugh accompanied her words. "Most people hate me 'cause I'm so fucking weird...those that don't just want to use me for their personal benefit. It's sick and twisted."_

_I decided not to point out in my head the fact I dropped the F-bomb. I was going to assume that this was a scene from my past 'life', one that I didn't even remember. In other terms, I was going to go along with everything the past me said. For the most part, everything seemed relatively plausible. _

_"My mom's dead, my dad's a drunk," the other me groaned at the ceiling. "And you're not real. Life sucks."_

_"Well, that escalated quickly." I said. "Went from dumb boys to lack of parent participation in growing up."_

_"I wish I could meet you in person and spend a little time with you. I'm sure we would get along quite well." The other me smiled a little, though her eyes were dark and despairing. "Wouldn't have to worry about the shit in this life."_

_"And that explains it all." I said. "I wished to be with Spock and then - somehow - I got that wish answered."_

_All of sudden, that same, dizzying feeling came back over. My eyes rolled back into my head and all the images distorted and eventually faded back to a dull grey..._

* * *

It took me a few minutes to get reoriented. My eyes kept fluttering between open and close; my head ached like nothing I'd ever experienced before and my mouth felt strangely dry. _Wonderful, _I thought grumpily, _I'm a having a circus of problems with my body after five minutes of being trapped in a memory._

Strong arms gripped my elbows and pulled me into a sitting position - previously, I supposed, I had passed out among the blankets. With a gasp, my eyes snapped open and I was staring into a pair of very dark, very worried eyes. "Miss Vaughn." he stated evenly. I got the impression he'd been calling my name numerous times. "Are you injured?" I didn't reply; I kept staring into the dense forest of his eyes.

I opened my mouth to say something, but all that came out was heavy panting. Only a few minutes ago, I was feeling confident and content; now, I felt utterly lost and bewildered. Spock furrowed his eyebrows further, his hands gripping me tighter. "Miss Vaughn, are you in need of medical assistance?"

"Spock," I gasped out. "I...no. I...need..." I didn't know _what _I needed. I could feel my heart having a difficult time coordinating itself as it jumped rather fiercely inside my chest. A strange tingling was surging through my arms where Spock gripped me. I could _feel _my eyes dilating, my pulse hammering inside my veins. My blood was bubbling and sparking; the blush from earlier returned full force. I heaved a giant breath and tried to speak again, but Spock beat me to it.

"Miss Vaughn, it appears you are hyperventilating." he informed me.

I would have rolled my eyes if I hadn't been experiencing said hyperventilation. "No shit, Sherlock." I hissed, blinking repeatedly to try and focus myself.

"I am afraid you are also experiencing delusions. My name is Spock." he added, clearly confused by my statement.

This time I really did roll my eyes. "I know that, you pointy eared moron!" I snapped.

Fed up with the Vulcan's earnest but pointless attempts at help, I tried to push him away. He held fast, staring at me hard. "If I am given no other choice, I may have to nerve pinch you and inform Doctor McCoy of your state."

I froze and for the second time I glared furiously at him. "You. Wouldn't. _Dare." _I growled, my eyes chilled over.

"I believe I would." Spock said calmly; his eyes still spoke volumes of worry, but there was a glint of triumph in them.

I was _so _not having that.

"All right," I stated, my hyperventilating ceasing for the moment but a feeling of pure insanity stepped right in. "I'll let you nerve pinch me if you let me snog you senseless."

Spock's eyes widened minutely and he opened his mouth, probably to protest. I saw my opportunity. I dived forward and clutched at his head with my hands. I practically thrust my mouth upon his. To my surprise and utter delight, Spock let out a small squeak. He immediately tried to move backwards. I used that to my advantage and shoved him down on the bed. I continued to assault his mouth with mine, but I now began to ruffle his hair with my hands. I fingered through the soft, black locks and ran my nails over his scalp.

_God, _I thought with the rational part of my mind. _He is going to _hate _me._

I felt Spock's hand grip my shoulders and shove me back. His eyes were deep, dark, and angry. "I must insist that you cease this illogical-" I plundered his mouth again. My own hands made their way to the sides of his head. Suddenly, a grand idea plopped itself into my head and my fingers tentatively rubbed against Spock's ears. The Vulcan froze, stiff and unmoving.

_Yep. Hate is probably the most logical emotion he will feel after this._

My fingers moved again, this time rubbing the tips of his ears. With a vicious snarl, Spock thrust his entire body against me and threw me off him. He then proceeded to grasp my arms and hold me down against the bed, our positions reversed. All humor abandoned me as I saw his face taut with nearly unrestrained rage. My mouth worked, but, once again, nothing came out.

"You can nerve pinch me now if you want." I managed to whisper, inwardly cringing at what else he might do to me. For once, all naughty thoughts were silenced by the absolute terror flailing in my mind.

Spock didn't reply. He just continued to glare down at me, his jaw tightly set, his eyes smoldering, and his hair, for once, not entirely neat and tidy. "What..._was _that?" he grit out, eyes glowering at me.

I shivered. "Uh, I-well...you see..." I had no reply.

Spock squeezed his eyes shut and I watched, half fascinated and half terrified, at his physical struggle to compose himself. _Good job, Vivian! _I sarcastically congratulated myself. _You managed to screw things up really bad this time!_

Very slowly, Spock released his grip on my arms and got off me. His face was still tight with restraint - from anger or something entirely different, I could not tell - but he seemed relatively composed now. "I find," he said rather hoarsely. "That I am in need of meditation. I bid you a good night." He nodded his shortly at me and then left the room in what I supposed was 'a hurry' for Vulcans.

I continued to lay on the bed, breathing harshly and mind rattled. "Good grief." I whispered, placing a hand to my forehead. "Is it really bad that I found a lot of that extremely sexy."

I contemplated this for a minute. Angry eyes. Murderous rage radiating from him. Very tight grip on forearms. Did I mention murderous rage?

_Yes, _I decided. _It is very bad. _

**A/N: So...I honestly hoped I didn't rush this whole thing. Believe me, this is only one of many tense scenes between the two of them before 'feelings that do not include lust' are included. The whole love thing will be built up slowly, believe me...frankly, I was getting bored with everyone just talking. I wanted to included some physical drama. Anyways, again, really sorry about the late update. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to make up for the long pause in updates with another chapter very soon. **


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N: I should probably get better at updating, shouldn't I? :P I've been trying to catch up on Star Trek: Enterprise episodes to start from the beginning - and then switching to the original Star Trek - and then switching back again, and it has all gotten information muddled up. Oh, well...I'm sure if there is incorrect stuff you'll all point it out. Is you'll all even a grammatically correct phrase? I guess I'll just Google it...:P**

* * *

**Previously...**

_Very slowly, Spock released his grip on my arms and got off me. His face was still tight with restraint - from anger or something entirely different, I could not tell - but he seemed relatively composed now. "I find," he said rather hoarsely. "That I am in need of meditation. I bid you a good night." He nodded his shortly at me and then left the room in what I supposed was 'a hurry' for Vulcans._

_I continued to lay on the bed, breathing harshly and mind rattled. "Good grief." I whispered, placing a hand to my forehead. "Is it really bad that I found a lot of that extremely sexy."_

_I contemplated this for a minute. Angry eyes. Murderous rage radiating from him. Very tight grip on forearms. Did I mention murderous rage?_

_Yes, I decided. It is very bad._

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Sleep did not come easily to me that night - or day, whichever it may have been. I tossed and turned frequently in my sleep, bothered with the same visions that had plagued me earlier - visions of blood red eyes and snarls of fury.

_"You bring shame upon us, half breed!" _Whatever the hell _that _was supposed to mean.

Eventually, I woke up, sweat trickling down my forehead and my arms and legs trembling convulsively. I lifted myself off the bed with my elbows, breathing heavily. "Out of all the things I had to wish for - it had to be _this!" _

I ran a hand over my face. This would have been perfectly fine if this new reality had involved just spending a whole bunch of time with the crew on a form of shore leave. Even though I could barely remember anything about my past, I knew that I wouldn't have asked for these strange, frightening, and unnecessary dreams. I mean, who asks for that?

I got out of the bed and went into the bathroom to relieve myself. Afterwards, I washed my hands and proceeded to take a shower. I sighed as I let the warm, soothing water soak my skin and crawl down my body. _God, _I thought. _I really needed to sort my life out before I do something stupid again. _

I replayed the scene in my head again - practically lunging at Spock and forcing myself upon him. I squeezed my eyes shut and let out a groan. I was both a dork and a pervert. "Wonderful." I grit out. "I'll be very, very lucky if Spock doesn't tell anyone about this."

After I had made sure to scrub my hair and body thoroughly, I got out of the shower and threw on my old T-shirt and jeans. With nothing else to wear, I felt a prick of irritation that I was merely dirtying myself up all over again.

I eventually decided to just go on out of the bedroom and face with Spock. I would have to do so some time or another; I couldn't just lock myself up in this room. Despite last night, Spock would most likely explain how illogical it would be for me to do so. I rolled my eyes. Not giving a crap about blow drying my hair, I brushed it some, then exited the room.

Stepping into the other part of Spock's quarters, I looked around, expecting to find the Vulcan meditating. Instead, I noticed him sitting stiffly at his desk, his PADD set out in front of him. Directly in front of him was a sort of screen, and as I entered the room very quietly, I saw his mouth moving. _He must be speaking to someone important, _I thought, as I observed the stern expression on his face. His lips turned downwards in a frown and he spoke again, muttering words I could not distinguish. _Is he speaking Vulcan? _

I continued to stand there, feeling awkward in my old clothes and damp hair. I could feel beads of water trickling down my back - or was it sweat? Either way, I was uncomfortably wet and would be eager to get dry at the nearest opportunity.

"Sa-mekh," Spock said, his voice raised slightly, "Ni'-droi'ik nar-tor." He continued to say something else that I couldn't make out.

I decided to announce my presence.

"Good morning, Commander." I greeted him, walking forwards.

Spock's gaze swiftly latched upon my form. He stiffened further, his back erect and his eyes distant and cold. He merely inclined his head.

I walked around to see who was on the screen. Not to my surprise, there was a very austere looking Vulcan, with sharp eyebrows and dark eyes. His hair was a fading grey and he sat almost as rigidly as Spock was at the moment.

"Spock," the elder Vulcan said, a very faint hint of surprise coloring his tone. "I was not aware that a human female was occupying your quarters."

"She is temporarily residing in the bedroom connected to my own." Spock answered immediately. His eyes flashed over at me with a flinty edge to them. A huge glob of regret and self-disappointment landed in my stomach and I tore my eyes away.

"Hi." I said rather shyly, holding up my hand in a form I hoped was an acceptable ta'al. The Vulcan repeated the gesture. "I'm Vivian Vaughn."

"I presume you are the woman everyone has been speaking of?" he asked.

A slight blush rose to my cheeks. "Uh...you could put it that way." I laughed nervously. "I really hope people aren't talking too much about me. I mean, I don't care if they want to find out stuff about my past, but, you know, it'd be kind of weird if they were discussing my sleeping routine."

And cue: ensuing awkward silence.

The elder Vulcan raised an elegant eyebrow, and I just _knew _that Spock was doing the exact same thing without looking at him. I cleared my throat, glancing away and shifting from foot to foot. "What is your name?" I finally decided to ask, since it appeared neither of the Vulcans were going to say anything.

The Vulcan opened his mouth to reply, and then my brain suddenly stopped being sluggish and stupid. "No, wait!" I cried out excitedly. Both eyebrows went up this time. "You're Ambassador Sarek! Oh, how did I not realize this _before? _Good grief!"

"I am absolutely certain that we have never met." Sarek said, his eyes narrowing.

"You're right, we haven't!" I exclaimed. "But I...oh my gosh. I have so many questions to ask you, first and foremost: how's Amanda doing?"

"How do you know about my mother?" Spock demanded. He stood up abruptly, staring at me with very dark eyes. I glanced at him and all my excitement was immediately squashed. Instead of backing away, though, I raised my chin defiantly.

"Commander," I said evenly, "I do not personally know Amanda, so banish any suspicions from your mind. I have stated over and over again that I barely know who _I _am. I'm piecing together the information I _do _have and trying to make sense of it all."

Spock did not appear to have listened to a word I just said. Instead, he glared harder at me. "How can I believe anything you say when you all but assaulted me last night? I believe I have formed an unfavorable opinion of your character from both your far from subtle advances and this blatant trickery you attempt to force upon the crew and myself."

Blood rushed to my face, and a harsh wetness licked at my eyes. _Shut up, _I tried telling myself, _you deserve it. You did force yourself upon him. _This did nothing t quell the rage rising within me. How dare he accuse me of _trickery? _

"Commander," I said coldly, my voice starting out calm and collected. "Do I dare try and understand why you believe me to be a liar? Yes, I come from another time, perhaps another universe. But never, under any, voluntary circumstances would I ever attempt to harm you, your family, or this crew. Quite the contrary; based off of what feelings...what memories I _do _have, I can assure you here and now that I am deeply devoted to this crew. Yes, you barely know me, but..." My nostrils flared, and my eyes became wet again.

"Since we have met, I feel as if you have sought to justify my means of being here by insulting me and belittling me, whether intentional or not. While I will not deny my attraction for you, _sir, _I will deny any suspicions that I am purposefully tricking the crew. They are unfounded and illogical; even you must admit that."

Spock did not reply. He continued to gaze into my eyes, and once again I almost lost myself in them. _Beautiful, _my mind whispered, before I furiously shut down that train of thought.

"I think," I seethed, glaring at him openly now with poorly disguised anger, "that for once in your life, Spock, you need to _calm the fuck down."_

Cue: an even more awkward silence.

My cheeks probably resembled a pair of two, blooming roses and my eyes were angry and stained with oncoming tears. I sucked in a deep breath and spoke once more, this time to Sarek. "Forgive me for taking up your time, Ambassador. "I stated softly. "If you will excuse me, I believe I am in need of some breakfast." I turned around, refusing to allow them to see my tears as they rolled down my face. _Gosh, Vulcans could be jerks. _

"Miss Vaughn, wait, please." Sarek's voice called to me. I froze, shoulders stiff.

Very cautiously, I turned back, blinking to discard any tears remaining on my eyelashes. "Yes, Mr. Ambassador?" I questioned politely.

The elder Vulcan moved to speak, but then hesitated. Spock blinked, looking slightly confused at his father's actions.

"Your family is...dead, I presume?" he asked.

A harsh light glinted in my eyes. "But of course." I snapped, eyes flashing. "I don't expect them to live over two hundred years."

Sarek frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "Forgive me. It was not my intention to upset you. I merely meant to..." He paused again.

"Father, are you well?" Spock asked, obviously befuddled by his father's frequent hesitancy. I suppressed a small smile.

"Of course, Spock." Sarek replied, seeming to regain himself. He straightened his back. "Miss Vaughn." he began again, not unkindly. "I find myself...intrigued by your presence in this universe." He paused. "You are much like my Aduna." _  
_

I blinked, thoroughly confused now. "The point, Mr. Ambassador?" I inquired.

Sarek appeared to stop a reluctant sigh. "I...do not make this offer lightly, Miss Vaughn. The greater majority of my people would...frown upon this. Nevertheless. If you find that you have...need for..." I stared in amazement at Sarek fumbling for words. _Never thought I would live to see the day...literally. _

"...a home..I believe it would not be...too much of an inconvenience to...welcome you to our...kelek. I am certain you and Amanda would get along quite well."

I was astounded. Had a human ever been invited to stay at a Vulcan home before? I was positive the answer was no. "Wow." I said aloud. "Your offer is very...generous, Mr. Ambassador. I...don't know what to say, actually. Um," Now it was my turn to fumble for words. "Thank you?"_  
_

It almost seemed like Sarek was stifling a small smile. He dipped his head towards me. I just stood there.

"Father," Spock said suddenly. I jumped, forgetting he was there. "May I speak with you..._in private?" _He seemed to direct a concealed glare in my direction. My rage reared it's ugly head again.

"You got a problem with me staying in your house, Spock?" I verbally swiped at him. "I assure you, I won't cause _any _trouble...unless you make me cause trouble." I then attempted to raise a threatening eyebrow at him, but it only resulted in a slight disfigurement of my face.

Spock stared. "If you are attempting to imitate my facial expressions, you are doing a very poor job at it." he finally said.

I rolled my eyes. "Always the perfectionist, Mister Spock." I grumbled. At the same time, my stomach announced it's relative emptiness.

I smiled apologetically. "If you will excuse me gentlemen," I said dramatically, "I must acquire nourishment. Time traveling can make a person really famished, you know?" I waved a hand dismissively in the Vulcans' direction, and then proceeded to head out the door.

As I left so quickly, I did not hear the last part of their conversation. "Father," Spock began.

Sarek raised a hand for silence. "Spock," he said, "we will have other opportunities to speak with each other. I...deem it wise that you follow Miss Vaughn, seeing as how you failed to be hospitable to your guest." He stared sternly at his son.

"Yes, Father." Spock said automatically.

Sarek's gaze softened slightly. "I can't help but point out that she admitted-"

"I know what she admitted, Sa'mekh." Spock interrupted. "I have no comment on the matter."

Sarek's lips twitched. "No. Not yet."

**A/N: Ooooh, so how was this chapter? I thought this was the perfect way to end it...sorry that I have to end it here, though. Again, I will announce my attempt to update this story more regularly. I cannot promise anything, however, as I have like 12,000 essays for school to right. :P Oh well...until the next installment! :)**

* * *

**_TRANSLATIONS_**

**_Sa'mekh - father_**

**_Kelek - house; home_**

**_Ni'-droi'ik nar-tor - I am sorry. _**


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N: PLEASE READ THIS. I am very sorry to all my loyal readers that I have not updated in a month. A recent family tragedy kept me from writing anything and I have just been so depressed lately - my grandpa died, bless his heart, and I have been mourning him for some time. I originally meant to update about two weeks ago, but then...So, again, sorry for the late update. I assure you I have not lost my passion in this story. I have just needed some time to deal with my grandpa's death. **

**I should also point out that even those this is set in the ST: 2009 universe, Amanda is alive. Repeat: AMANDA IS ALIVE. Yes, I know, I probably should have mentioned this before. Vulcan was still destroyed by Nero, but Amanda got off the planet safely. When I revise this story, I'll make sure to include that piece of vital information in the story and _not _in the author's note. :P Epic. Plot. Fail. **

* * *

**Previously...**

_I smiled apologetically. "If you will excuse me gentlemen," I said dramatically, "I must acquire nourishment. Time traveling can make a person really famished, you know?" I waved a hand dismissively in the Vulcans' direction, and then proceeded to head out the door._

_As I left so quickly, I did not hear the last part of their conversation. "Father," Spock began._

_Sarek raised a hand for silence. "Spock," he said, "we will have other opportunities to speak with each other. I...deem it wise that you follow Miss Vaughn, seeing as how you failed to be hospitable to your guest." He stared sternly at his son._

_"Yes, Father." Spock said automatically._

_Sarek's gaze softened slightly. "I can't help but point out that she admitted-"_

_"I know what she admitted, Sa'mekh." Spock interrupted. "I have no comment on the matter."_

_Sarek's lips twitched. "No. Not yet."_

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_I hate Spock. I hate Spock. I hate Spock. _This was all I could manage to think as I marched rather furiously through the starship's corridors. Multiple times, I found myself at the door of the Engineering Room or the Science Department. Repeatedly, I had to ask for directions. And yet, as I continued to stumble from one end of the ship to the other, I still could not locate the mess hall.

"I cannot believe this!" I hissed. I just knew that I had been walking in circles. The mess hall should have been relatively simple to find, considering that it smelled like _food _and all.

I stopped to pause, my feet aching and my stomach punishing me with painful growls. I leaned against the walls, ignoring the stares people gave me as I huffed in exasperation.

"One would think I could find the stupid mess hall." I breathed, shutting my eyes and mentally chiding myself for being utterly ridiculous and completely dim witted.

"Miss Vaughn." a voice spoke. I opened my eyes and saw my least favorite person standing there, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yes?" I snapped at Latevo, who scowled at me.

"Do you require _help?" _The way he emphasized 'help' made me want to smash his face in, but at the present moment, I did need assistance.

"Actually, I do." I said in what I felt was a rather civil voice. "I cannot seem to be able to find the mess hall, despite others' numerous directions. This place is like an outer space jungle."

Latevo smirked. I wanted to destroy that smirk. "Then, obviously," he sneered, "you have a problem that the other crew members cannot solve for you."

My nostrils flared and I took a step forward. "I beg your pardon?" I growled. "The only problem I am having at this moment is your inexcusable manners and disgusting attitude. All I did was ask for help. I never knew that was such a sin."

"It is when you have to ask half the crew; it shows your lack of listening and comprehending skills." Latevo shot back. His coal colored eyes were burning with intense contempt.

"There is absolutely no correlation in asking for assistance and one's learning abilities!" I snapped at him. Latevo shook his head, his bright blond hair covering a portion of his face.

"Of course _you _wouldn't understand; your knowledge only goes so far, being from the 21st century."

"So now you're an expert on my mind, is that it?" I spat. I could not believe this guy; no one had ever insulted me so thoroughly and quickly than Latevo had just now. "You are egotistical and despicable!"

Latevo's smirk stretched further into a cocky grin. "And you're a feather brained bitch."

For the second time that morning, an overpowering sting washed over my eyes. I blinked rapidly, struggling for composure, and opened my mouth to retort.

"Ensign." a cool but sharp voice cut in. "In no way is Miss Vaughn related to a female of the _canis lupus. _Neither is her intelligence compromised by her gender."

I sent a very surprised and grateful glance to my rescuer...only to see Spock standing stiffly with his hands behind his back. As it always seemed. My gratefulness evaporated instantly.

Latevo mashed his teeth together, then opened his mouth to retort.

"_Ensign," _Spock warned. Latevo closed his mouth. "I would suggest you head immediately to your station before I am forced to report you for excessive misconduct."

"It isn't like she's a member of Starfleet." Latevo shot back. As commanded, however, he turned his back on us and disappeared down another corridor.

I let out a breath and turned to Spock, hoping my expression was unreadable. Spock stared right back at me, his own face guarded.

Spock spoke first. "Miss Vaughn, I overheard that you were having difficulties locating the mess hall?"

"That is correct, Commander." I said coldly.

A tense silence followed my answer. Prickles of distaste seemed to be moving up and down my spine, but inside my chest my heart was thudding wildly like a caged animal. _Please don't be a jerk this time, _it seemed to rasp out with each beat.

"Would you be...adverse to me escorting you to the mess hall?" Spock asked quietly.

I blinked. Spock..._escorting _me? More likely he was making sure I didn't do something stupid or rash. My head conjured up vicious thoughts of refusal, but evidently, my mouth was not on the same page.

"Of course not." I said slowly, eyeing the Vulcan up and down. "I'd probably have a much easier time learning where places are if you were to show me." _Flattery, Vivian? Seriously? _I mentally chided myself.

One of Spock's eyebrows flew up. Combine this scene with my earlier assault and...well, anyone with that information might infer that any moment between could be considered awkward or hostile. Or just plain cold.

"Follow me, if you will, Miss Vaughn." Spock wisely chose to ignore my statement and an embarrassed gratefulness once more surged through my being.

* * *

I had hoped we would skip the turbolift. Unfortunately, it took up most of the time getting to the mess hall. Standing next to Spock in decidedly uncomfortable but not unwelcome proximity rattled my mind. I was torn between being angry at the Vulcan for harassing me in his own annoying, logical way or hopeful that I may not have destroyed a premature-

"Miss Vaughn." Spock said. I jerked my head upwards, blinking rapidly.

"Yes, Commander?"

"Are you well?" he asked me.

I nodded. "Yes. Sorry, I was just..." I waved my hand about uselessly. "Thinking."

An eyebrow rose up again. _How often does he _do _that? _I wondered.

"Indeed." was his only reply.

We stepped out of the turbolift and headed down several more corridors. People stared as we passed. An odd sight we might have been - me, in my ratty jeans and torn T-shirt, and Spock, in all of his tall, Vulcan glory.

At last, we made it to the mess hall. Most of the tables were deserted, probably because everyone had just left for their next shift. I picked a random table and set myself on a chair.

"So," I spoke loudly, and my voice echoed across the hall. "This is where people eat."

"An excellent observation." Spock said dryly. I grinned. At last, his humor has returned!

"So, where is a protein re-sequencer? I find that I am in the mood for...a bowl of Cocoa Puffs."

Spock stared blankly at me. "...Cocoa Puffs?"

I gaped at the Vulcan. "Oh, no!" I cried. "Don't tell me that sometime in the future they stop making Cocoa Puffs...it's the champion of all breakfasts!" I stood up and walked over to one of the machines.

"A bowl of Cocoa Puffs with milk."

Eagerly, I awaited my favorite food to appear out of thin air.

Nothing happened. I repeated my request. Still, nothing happened.

"Are you serious?" I hissed furiously. "What kind of future is this that doesn't have Cocoa Puffs?!"

"Apparently this one." Spock offered, walking over to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you, Spock. As if I hadn't already realized that."

"You did inquire about what future did not have...Cocoa Puffs. I was ready with a suitable answer." he told me.

Instead of replying, I placed a different request into the re-sequencer. "Scrambled eggs with a side of toast." I mumbled. In a matter of seconds, the meal had materialized in front of me. With a grimace, I picked the plate up and head towards a table. "Gonna eat with me, Spock?" I asked him as I sat down.

For a moment, the Vulcan looked as if he were going to let loose a vehement no. Instead, he merely murmured a "yes" and seated himself across from me. I stared at him in astonishment. _How quickly does he get over the actions of stupid apes like me?_

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I have already acquired nourishment for this morning." he answered. I started to eat my scrambled eggs, then paused as Spock stared at me intensely. I felt a hot flush burning my cheeks; I stuffed a piece of toast in my mouth.

We sat together in silence for a while, me hungrily munching on my breakfast and Spock not letting his eyes stray away from my face. I felt very self conscious the entire time; the way Spock was looking at me was making me feel like a bird pooped in my hair or something. I paused eating again. "Do I have something on my face?" I asked him. He didn't reply; he just turned his head and continued to stare, pursing his lips.

"Don't you have a shift to be on or something?" I tried again. Spock blinked.

"Negative," he answered. "My shift starts precisely at 0800. It is only 0630."

"That early, huh?"

"Indeed."

I raised my eyebrows and dug back into my breakfast. Upon finishing it, I wiped my face with a napkin and then tossed it onto the plate. "Spock," I began, "is it just you, or do all Vulcans make conversation sound like one is talking to a computer or something?"

Spock just stared.

"I didn't want to use robot, because I'm sure it has been dreadfully overused."

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe I understand what it is you are attempting to ask?"

"Of course you don't." I mumbled. "Never mind."

We sat in silence for another few minutes, quietly observing one another - well, Spock doing most of the observing, really. I was just trying to ignore it to the best of my ability. "Why are you still looking at me?" I finally asked in exasperation, turning my eyes to look into his. He didn't even blink, merely adjusted his sight to stare right back at me. I was slightly taken aback at the darkness those eyes held.

"I cannot figure you out." he finally relented, his lips a thin line. "You know everything about us, yet you come from the past - and a different reality. It hardly makes sense, yet none of my other theories have proven anything more promising."

I shrugged. "I know how it feels; I can't figure myself out, either, so don't feel too bummed."

An elegant eyebrow shot up. "..._Bummed?"_

I stifled a laugh."I mean...don't feel too put down about not figuring me out. You will eventually. Most likely. No doubt about it. I do have a question, though, if you don't mind answering it."

"You have already asked a question, but you may ask another one." Spock replied. I shot him a glare.

"You know what I mean. It's just...how on Earth did you pick up a guy like Latevo to serve on the _Enterprise?"_

Spock narrowed his eyes minutely. "Perhaps you should ask the Ensign himself."

"When Hell freezes over!" I scoffed, shaking my head.

"I do not see how that is possible, seeing as how this 'Hell' is a-"

"Don't start on your speeches now, Spock." I laughed. "Just answer the question, please."

"To the best of my knowledge, Ensign Latevo was always a rather...unruly individual, rather fond of breaking rules and pulling pranks on others. He barely graduated Starfleet Academy. A few suspect that it was because of his wealthy uncle, who, to go by a human saying, "pulled a few strings in the right places". Nevertheless, he graduated. Shortly afterwards, his parents were killed in a tsunami that hit the coast of California, where they were vacationing for the summer. I believe their demises affected Ensign Latevo very much. He became much more suspicious and sullen."

"Yeah; it seems like he thinks everything and everyone is an enemy." I spoke up. A part of me felt sympathy for Latevo; losing parents was an awful ordeal, everyone had to recognize that. Most of me though still held contempt; if he could be less of a jerk, I could learn to at least be civil.

"Indeed." Was all Spock said, and it appeared as if he was not going to say any more about Latevo. I inwardly sighed. _Leave it to Spock to know what to do, _I thought sarcastically.

**A/N: Okay, yes. This is probably the worst place to end a chapter, but it's fairly long, and I just NEEDED TO GET THIS STORY UPDATED. Again, I apologize for the huge delay. I will attempt to be more persistent at churning out chapters, but I cannot promise anything. I hope you enjoy this largely Spock/Vivian oriented chapter. Hell, the whole story revolves around Spock and Vivian, so never mind! :P Just enjoy the chapter and review if you feel up to it. **


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry with the late update! I've been having insane writer's block, and to be honest, this just came out of the blue. I really don't have much to say here, except that I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I promise that the next chapter will be longer. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Previously...**

_"To the best of my knowledge, Ensign Latevo was always a rather...unruly individual, rather fond of breaking rules and pulling pranks on others. He barely graduated Starfleet Academy. A few suspect that it was because of his wealthy uncle, who, to go by a human saying, "pulled a few strings in the right places". Nevertheless, he graduated. Shortly afterwards, his parents were killed in a tsunami that hit the coast of California, where they were vacationing for the summer. I believe their demises affected Ensign Latevo very much. He became much more suspicious and sullen."_

_"Yeah; it seems like he thinks everything and everyone is an enemy." I spoke up. A part of me felt sympathy for Latevo; losing parents was an awful ordeal, everyone had to recognize that. Most of me though still held contempt; if he could be less of a jerk, I could learn to at least be civil._

_"Indeed." Was all Spock said, and it appeared as if he was not going to say any more about Latevo. I inwardly sighed. Leave it to Spock to know what to do, I thought sarcastically._

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

The two of us sat in silence for a while. I could feel the tension in the air coiling tighter and tighter until it felt like I might choke. Spock seemed to be studying something on his PADD, while I twiddled my thumbs. _Apologize, _I heard a voice hiss in my head. _Apologize and move on with your life. _

"What life?" I wondered aloud. Spock looked up at me, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

I flushed. "Don't worry," I laughed nervously. "I don't normally talk to myself."

Silence.

"So, reading anything good?" I asked. _Apologize and stop being a child! _

Silence. Spock's eyebrow rose higher.

"Spock, I-" I started, but my courage waned as I saw his dark eyes peering at me. _Now, you fool! _

"I'm sorry." I blurted out, and it all came out in a rush. "For assaulting you the other night. It was...I mean, um...I'm just so sorry that I made such advances onto your person without prior notice. I was having a panic attack and it seems when I have those, I do things that I end up regretting - not that kissing you was _bad _or anything, on the contrary, it was very...Um. I mean, it was very wrong of me to assume you'd accept those advances and I...well, I had some sort of flashback thingy and found out that the past me has posters of _you _on my bedroom walls. That, combined with the absolute sexiness of your eyes, sort of canceled out any and all logical thought processes and I ended up snogging you on the bed until you grappled my arms and told me to stop, and I just needed to tell you that I'm so sorry about confusing and humiliating you in such a forward way." I heaved a great, deep breath and exhaled harshly.

Spock's face was expressionless and my stomach twisted in worry. I glanced down at my hands, which were crushing against each other. "Yeah..." I said. "Well, this has been a charming morning, I think I should go now." I rose from my seat in haste.

This seemed to shake Spock from out of his trance, for he blinked and spoke. "Wait, Miss Vaughn. Please."

I froze, not daring to cast my eyes in the Vulcan's direction. "Yes, Spock?"

Spock opened his mouth to speak, and then hesitated. And then he actually talked. "I appreciate your apology. However, I believe that it would be...beneficial in restoring our acquaintanceship by providing you an apology as well."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I believe I must."

I stayed silent, unsure of what to say.

Spock started again. "I have been needlessly curt with you. My behavior has been much less than admirable. I, as you have previously stated, have insulted you and scorned you in such a manner that should disgrace myself. My father also pointed out my unnecessary comments. It is wrong of me to judge you before I have taken the opportunity to understand you more adequately." Spock paused for a moment and seemed to observe my reaction. I remained very still, not glancing up at him or giving him any recognition that I was hearing him. I was too busy trying to work out that _Spock, _of all people, was apologizing. _If anyone should be apologizing, _I thought, _it should be Latevo. _

Spock seemed to take my silence negatively, however. He pursed his lips, his face tightening, and he sat up straighter until I was sure his back would break from the tension. "I do not expect you to forgive me for my abhorrent behavior," he said in a clipped voice. "If you wish it, I will...prevent myself from insulting you with my presence any further." He made a move to stand as well.

"Spock!" I cried, and the Vulcan froze. "Of course I forgive you! Do you think me incapable of forgiveness?" Wrong choice of words there. Spock cast his eyes down, seeming to draw even more into himself.

"I...do not know why you would forgive me for my inexcusable behavior." he stated solemnly.

I sighed. I walked around the table until I was standing in front of me. He towered over me, refusing to look in my direction. I contemplated how to fix this, chewing on my bottom lip. "Spock," I said softly. "This is going to sound really, _really, _awkward, but may I touch your cheek?"

Spock's gaze snapped to mine and his eyebrows flew upward. "I beg your pardon?"

I smiled slightly. "Vulcans are touch telepaths, are they not? Emotional transference can be applied with a simple touch, and I...am aware that touching hands is...the Vulcan equivalent of...making out." My cheeks reddened. "So, I thought touching your cheek would be less invasive and...only if you wish to assure yourself that I _have _forgiven you."

I held my breath as Spock cocked his head to the side, observing me with suddenly curious eyes. "You know much about Vulcans." he pondered quietly. "You...may briefly touch my cheek."

I was secretly delighted, and then squashed the feeling. Spock would definitely not want to know about...well, _that _feeling.

Suppressing my excitement, I laid a slightly trembling hand to Spock's cheek, my fingers gently brushing over his smooth skin. To my surprise, I watched a faint green dust his cheeks. Was he _blushing? __Well, _I thought, _his blood is copper based, after all. _

I immediately stopped this train of thought and focused instead on the amount of admiration I felt for him. I projected my reaction to him assuming that I would not forgive him; I transmitted warm thoughts of forgiveness and mild amusement.

Spock closed his eyes, nostrils flaring. His head seemed to dip into my hand. I almost gasped out loud when Spock rubbed his head into my touch. And then, all of a sudden, a quiet, rumbling sound emerged from his throat. He rubbed harder against my hand, the rumbling sound increasing. _  
_

"Spock..." I murmured, tracing my hand to his jaw, fingers exploring his jaw. I was absolutely entranced by this...new revelation. "Are you purring?"

Spock abruptly ceased all sound and his eyes flashed open. He jerked his head back and cleared his throat lightly. His cheeks darkened even greener, and his eyes once again diverted to the floor. _My gosh, he's embarrassed. _

"Vulcans do not purr." he said stiffly, but there seemed to be less dejection in those words. "I am now aware that you have forgiven me and I am...satisfied with that assurance." He paused, eyes flickering to mine. I swallowed, unsure of how to reply. He straightened. "If you will excuse me, I...I must leave now." He took up his PADD and turned his back on me, striding with haste, until his form disappeared through the mess hall doors.

I stood, astonished. I fervently hoped that Spock had not noticed..._those _feelings. I shook my head, letting out a deep breath. "Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath. "Vulcans...purr. I never would have seen that coming."

I cleared my tray and pushed in my chair, undecided on what I should do. I had a whole ship to explore...well, not exactly. I was positive some parts of the _Enterprise _were off limits. Maybe I could go see Bones again. I smiled. As cranky and vulgar as the man was, there was a hidden charm that amused me to no end. "He's just lonely after his divorce." I reasoned aloud with myself. "I'm sure he'll attempt to throw me out, but I'm sure I can hold my ground."

As I exited the mess hall, I failed to notice the figure in the corner. The figure that had observed all of this occur. "You won't hold your ground for long." his deep voice sneered. "I will make sure of it. You will bow down to me, one way or the other. You will not stand up ever again."

**A/N: Alright...so someone is stalking Vivian? Who could it be? Duh, duh, duh...Seriously, though. I'm having really bad writer's block and I'm struggling with where to head with the next few chapters. Suggestions would be AWESOME. Hope this chapter wasn't too short - I assure you, the next chapter will be longer. Until then...:)**


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N: A big thanks to everyone who has continued to read and review this story; your reviews are what keep me up late at night trying to think about what should happen next in this story. And trust me, that's a good thing. :)**

**I'm really sorry. This chapter will be short, but I felt I needed to update quickly in order to reassure people that I'm _still writing this story. _I'm just taking a damn long time updating. One; I'm grounded, and I'm not even supposed to be on the computer, but nothing can stop me from my writing. Sorry mom. ;) And two, I just finished with the State science fair and have been busy with MCAS prep. **

**Anyhow, done with the ranting...enjoy the chapter. I will try to update another chapter shortly after this one is posted. And again, really sorry with the irregular updates. **

* * *

**Previously...**

_I stood, astonished. I fervently hoped that Spock had not noticed...those feelings. I shook my head, letting out a deep breath. "Unbelievable." I muttered under my breath. "Vulcans...purr. I never would have seen that coming."_

_I cleared my tray and pushed in my chair, undecided on what I should do. I had a whole ship to explore...well, not exactly. I was positive some parts of the Enterprise were off limits. Maybe I could go see Bones again. I smiled. As cranky and vulgar as the man was, there was a hidden charm that amused me to no end. "He's just lonely after his divorce." I reasoned aloud with myself. "I'm sure he'll attempt to throw me out, but I'm sure I can hold my ground."_

_As I exited the mess hall, I failed to notice the figure in the corner. The figure that had observed all of this occur. "You won't hold your ground for long." his deep voice sneered. "I will make sure of it. You will bow down to me, one way or the other. You will not stand up ever again."_

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Upon entering the med bay, I didn't see McCoy. All of the beds were empty, the lights were slightly dimmed, and there was no noise besides my own, steady breathing. Until, of course, I heard a string of curse erupt from seemingly nowhere. I blinked, turning around. "Doctor McCoy?" I called out, folding my arms against his chest. As soon as he was done cursing - probably about how I kept on bothering him - he'd surely show himself.

I was right. After a minute or two of gruff mumbling, McCoy came out of what I guess was his office with a highly irritated expression. "Miss Vaughn," he greeted me sarcastically. "Everyone's favorite mystery."

I seated myself on one of the beds, raising an eyebrow. "On the contrary, Doctor, if you know where to look, then you'll realize that I am more obvious than you think." I smiled.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" he asked.

I smiled wider. "It's up for personal interpretation."

McCoy raised his eyebrows in exasperation and huffed. "Are you sick? Injured? Fatigued?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p'. "I just thought I'd drop by and keep the Good Doctor company."

McCoy stared at me. "I don't need company."

"Well, that's a load of crap." I said loudly, jumping up from the bed. "I have stories to tell."

"Tell them to a soul who cares!" McCoy grumbled, turning around and shaking his head. He walked back into his office.

With an irritated sigh, I followed him. "Doctor," I said, standing awkwardly at the doorway. I leaned against the wall.

"Go away." he snapped. My eyes took notice of his office; for the most part, it was very clean. And there was a faint scent that tickled my nose...McCoy sat down and drew up a bottle of alcohol and poured himself a generous cup.

As his began drinking, I smirked and said, "I made Spock blush green."

The reaction was instantaneous. And priceless. McCoy choked and spat out his drink, coughing and wheezing. "Goddamit!" he cried, glaring at me with incensed eyes. "You're just as bad as Jim!"

I drew in a breath and burst out laughing. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I bent over. "I'm so sorry!" I giggled. "That was unnecessary...but it wasn't untrue."

"Spock?!" McCoy exclaimed. "Blushing? Turning _green?" _

"His blood is copper based, Doctor." I told him as I managed to reign in my laughter.

"I bloody well know that!" he said again. He paused, and then inquired in a softer, incredulous tone. "How'd you get him to blush?"

Ironically, I blushed. "Well...I kind of cupped his cheek."

McCoy blinked. "You did _what? _You cupped his goddamn cheek and he _let _you?!"

"I think he liked it." I told him with a smirk. "He even purred."

For the moment, it had seemed McCoy had forgotten his drink. He was staring at me with rapt attention, and after I told him Vulcans purr, an evil grin split across his face.

"Well, ain't that sweet? Guess you just gave me an opportunity to tease him some more."

"I'd rather you not, Doctor." I said. "He would surely nerve pinch over and over until I was permanently paralyzed."

"Hmph," McCoy grunted, finally turning back to his drink. "Then you wouldn't be colliding into people's lives."

My humor subsided. "It wasn't my fault." I told him quietly. "I don't know what happened. I have forgotten all that I was, except I know every one of you. Jim, Spock, Chekov, Sulu...and isn't it instinctive for a person to latch on to whatever memories, whatever...knowledge they do have, and use it in order to survive?"

McCoy glanced back at me, his eyes shaded and contemplative. I continued, "This is me, Doctor. Trying to survive in a world that, according to my _knowledge, _should not even exist."

"What do you mean by that?" McCoy asked after chugging his glass down. He poured another one.

"I mean, Doctor, that...I not only come from the past, but...a parallel universe as well. From a parallel Earth."

"Bullshit." McCoy replied automatically. "No such thing as time travel. And I don't believe you're from the past."

I half smiled. "Well, _ain't that sweet?_" I mimicked him. McCoy flashed me a deadly glare.

"The thing is, Doctor." I explained to him. "I'm not sure who I used to be. My memories are like wet tissue paper - soggy and delicate and barely usable."

"What a poetic simile." McCoy grumbled sarcastically. "Are you going to recite a sonnet next?"

I rolled my eyes. "_Doctor." _I grit out. "I am not a danger to anyone on board the _Enterprise. _I swear on my life, and that is saying something, because I don't even remember it!"

I threw up my hands into the air and let out a sigh of exasperation.

Silence followed.

"Listen." I said a little softer after a while. "I'm not asking you to trust me one hundred percent, okay? I'm not sure _I _trust myself that much. I'm just...I'm _begging _you to please not rule me out as an intruder or an enemy. I would never willingly or voluntarily hurt anyone aboard this ship. Hell, I can't really even kill a fly!"

McCoy placed his glass carefully on his desk. "Hmph." he muttered, leaning back in his chair. "Fine. I don't trust you, kid. But I suppose it ain't fair to regard you as hostile. Yet."

I let out a deep breath of relief. "_Thank you." _I whispered, closing my eyes and placing a hand to my head.

_**A/N: Yes, I am stopping this chapter at an awkward, incomplete point because I NEED TO UPDATE! The next chapter will be longer, I promise. So sorry for the late update...I seem to have a problem updating. :P Hope you guys are still reading this and hope you enjoyed this short, wimpy sized chapter. **_


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N:** So. It has been about two months since I've updated for this story. I know that I could probably go on a speel about how sorry I am and how I'll try to update sooner, but that would be contradicting, because I know already that updates will continue to be sporadic. I can only hope that some of you are still reading this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, your comments and suggestions are well appreciated. I promise everyone that I AM NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY. I will attempt to update whenever possible. Sorry about the huge length of wait for the next update; here's the next chapter, please enjoy.**

**NOTE: MATURE SCENE. NOTHING TOO SERIOUS, BUT IF YOU ARE QUEASY ABOUT READING ANYTHING ABOUT SEX OR BONDAGE, I WOULD RECOMMEND YOU SKIP THE ITALIC PART IN THIS CHAPTER. **

* * *

**Previously...**

_Silence followed._

_"Listen." I said a little softer after a while. "I'm not asking you to trust me one hundred percent, okay? I'm not sure I trust myself that much. I'm just...I'm begging you to please not rule me out as an intruder or an enemy. I would never willingly or voluntarily hurt anyone aboard this ship. Hell, I can't really even kill a fly!"_

_McCoy placed his glass carefully on his desk. "Hmph." he muttered, leaning back in his chair. "Fine. I don't trust you, kid. But I suppose it ain't fair to regard you as hostile. Yet."_

_I let out a deep breath of relief. "Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes and placing a hand to my head._

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

What I really wanted to do was wander around the entire ship. However, I figured that I might run into Latevo again, an experience that was never pleasant. Instead, I went back to my quarters, flopped myself on my bed, and stared up at the ceiling.

It didn't make any sense why I was here. Why was stranger was how that portal appeared in the first place. As far as my my knowledge went, portals to other places, let alone parallel universes, didn't just pop up out of nowhere. Something or someone must have caused it.

I sighed, crossing my arms behind my head. "It could have been an accident." I muttered to myself. "Or it could have happened on purpose. Maybe someone meant for me to come onto the Enterprise. That seems much more likely than thinking this is all just chance."

_For a starship, this place is pretty boring a lot of the time. _I thought. _Of course, I'm a "passenger", so it would be expected no one would let me do anything useful. Especially since a lot of people seem to distrust me. _

My thoughts strayed to Captain Kirk. Something was amiss. He looked just as he had in the movie she'd seen - dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes. However, there seemed something harder about him - something that was rough and angry and bitter. There were a lot of possible explanations - the death of his father, a lacking mother, an abusive stepfather - but none of it seemed to add up at how cold his blue eyes sometimes seemed. Something was missing in the picture and I had no idea what it was.

I turned over onto my side. And then there was me. _Everybody's favorite mystery. _There was so little I knew about myself. I remembered nothing of what parents I had, friends, siblings if any, school...I knew nothing of my life but everything about the _Enterprise. _"Goes to show what kind of life I may have had." I chuckled quietly.

I lay there, thinking, the gears in my brain whirring as I tried to connect what little pieces of a very confusing puzzle I had. And none of the pieces seemed to fit.

All of a sudden, my body froze up. The air seemed to get sucked from my lungs. I let out a choked gasp as my vision swam and black dots darted over my eyesight. I clenched at the blankets on my bed, but my sense of feeling seemed to be numbing. Before I knew it, I was drowning in an airless vacuum of dark.

* * *

_I gasped, opening my eyes. I was laying on a hard, cold surface. I tried to move my arms but to no avail - they were bound by a very painful rope that was attached to some kind of bar. I blinked, feeling a jolt of surprise and nervousness as I came to the conclusion that this must be a vision in the future - otherwise, I would be looking down on myself and not experiencing it. At least right away. _

_I tried to crane my neck upwards, glimpsing the back of someone tall and muscled. My eyes widened when I realized he was completely naked - bare butt and all the rest. The man turned. I gasped, seeing his disfigured face. A large, black scar ran up his cheek and across his eye, which bulged out slightly. Another, smaller scar ran across his other cheek. His hands, which were flexing slightly, seemed gnarled, but as the fingers splayed out, I decided to not underestimate them. They appeared to be strong, thick fingers. _

_The man had two small horns on top of his head, similar to a ram's horns except they were spiked along the edges. Tattoos of alien symbols I did not recognize covered his body. His skin seemed to burn with a reddish hue. As his lips twisted upwards, I was mortified to see pointed teeth bared at me. _

_"Let me go." I heard myself speak. _

_"Then that would take all the fun out of having you here." The man's voice contradicted his rough appearance. It was smooth, velvety, and soft. It held all the components of danger, however, and I really just wanted to get away. I struggled against my bonds in vain. _

_The man approached me, kneeling beside me on the floor. "Can you blame me for taking you?" he whispered, resting the tips of his fingers against the hem of my shirt. _

_"Don't touch me." I warned him through gritted teeth, violently struggling to free myself. The rope would not budge, however. The man merely chuckled as his fingers drifted up my chest to grip one of my breasts. "Don't!" I gasped as he squeezes, rubbing his thumb over my nipple. _

_"You are so beautiful. Not disfigured, like me." he almost cooed as he caressed my face with his other hand, toying with my lips. I was tempted to bite him, but he pulled his hand away - only to have it land on my crotch. _

_"Stop, please!" I shouted, feeling a sense of absolute terror envelop me. The man's hands did not hesitate in the slightest to unbutton my pants and pull down the zip. A hand then snaked into them and firmly pressed against my opening. "Please, don't..."_

_I was angry and scared. I felt utterly helpless and there was no one to save me. _

_"You could learn to love me." the man muttered, a glazed look in his eyes. To my utmost despair, his hand glided down my thighs, pulling down my pants. "I could make love to you. We could be happy. The Council would not mind. I have never seen a specimen like you."_

_I squeezed my eyes shut, my stomach rolling. A sob was forming in my throat and as the man pulled my legs apart and rubbed his hand against the thin cloth of my underwear, I could feel my eyes beginning to water. There was nothing I could do. _

_"You may call me Natarr." he murmured in my ear, just as his head descended and his rough, wet lips caught mine._

* * *

My eyes flashed open and I screamed, flinging blankets around myself. What the _hell?! _Never had I experienced anything as terrifying as that. "He was going to rape me." I breathed out loud, shoulders shaking and eyes still wide from what I had just witnessed. All that was in the future. My future. Apparently.

"Oh, god." What I wanted to do right now was curl up and forget I ever experienced that. I could not. Understanding that that was going to occur sometime in the future frightened me. "I didn't see all of it." I tried telling myself. "Maybe, at the last minute, someone will come in and rescue me."

I had serious doubts about that, however. There was the high probability that I would become this...Natarr's consort and never see Spock or any of the _Enterprise _crew again.

"And I was having such a good morning." I muttered, falling back onto to the bed.

**A/N: I'm going to stop it there, primarily because I just need to update this story. I know, probably not at all like anything you guys were expecting, but there you have it. I like surprising people. Hope it wasn't too disturbing though. I know that whole flashback scene actually disturbed me and I had serious doubts about writing it. Oh well, I guess I did. :) Again, sorry for the super late update. Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Suggestions on where to go on are also welcome. **


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N: Thanks a bunch to those who have reviewed and stayed with my story or have started reading it. I really appreciate it and it means so much to me that you have not given up on me despite my rather poor updates. I promise you that action is slowly rounding the corner. Vivian will be faced with a very difficult decision soon and I can't wait to hear your reactions to it! :) Anyhow, here is chapter eleven. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. As always, reviews are welcome and appreciated. **

* * *

**Previously...**

_My eyes flashed open and I screamed, flinging blankets around myself. What the hell?! Never had I experienced anything as terrifying as that. "He was going to rape me." I breathed out loud, shoulders shaking and eyes still wide from what I had just witnessed. All that was in the future. My future. Apparently._

_"Oh, god." What I wanted to do right now was curl up and forget I ever experienced that. I could not. Understanding that that was going to occur sometime in the future frightened me. "I didn't see all of it." I tried telling myself. "Maybe, at the last minute, someone will come in and rescue me."_

_I had serious doubts about that, however. There was the high probability that I would become this...Natarr's consort and never see Spock or any of the Enterprise crew again._

_"And I was having such a good morning." I muttered, falling back onto to the bed._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

At least two hours passed by with me laying on the bed, chewing my lip thoughtfully, before I decided that there had to be something better to do. "Alright, I'm bored." I sighed out loud. "I'm in the future on the _Enterprise _and I'm just laying here. This has got to change."

I sprung off the bed and paced around the room for a while, thinking. After a minute or two, a thought came to mind. _I could use the pool, because I am almost certain there is some sort of fitness center or the like on this ship. _The only problem was...I had no bathing suit. In fact, I had no change of clothes.

I walked into Spock's quarters, peeking around curiously for a minute before heading towards what seemed like a closet. I opened it and, unsurprisingly, was faced with a sea of blue colored science officer shirts and black pants. I raised my eyebrows. There appeared to be only one shirt - a black, long sleeved shirt - that differed from the rest of Spock's wardrobe. I looked down at my tattered shirt and shorts. No way was I going to use these as my spare change of clothes.

Feeling slightly guilty about it, I removed Spock's black shirt from it's hanger, along with a pair of black trousers. _This will have to do, _I thought. The clothes would be way to long for me, but hopefully I would manage to get back before anyone saw me.

I looked around for a bag or really anything to hide Spock's clothing in but saw none. I felt a flush creeping up my neck as I realized I would have to carry around Spock's shirt and trousers until I located the fitness center.

"I could just put them on now and hope I get away with it." I said out loud. I contemplated this for a minute. "To hell with it." I shrugged off my shirt and squeezed out of my shorts, dropping them on the floor. I then proceeded to put on Spock's black shirt and trousers. The shirt sleeves were so long that they kind of dangled; if I put my arms to my sides, they seemed even longer. Sighing, I rolled the sleeves up. The trousers were even worse. While they didn't appear like they would slip off my hips too easily, they were, like the shirt, too long. I rolled the trouser cuffs up as well.

I checked myself in the mirror and couldn't not laugh. The shirt was rumpled because it was so big on me and the trousers were beginning to sag. "Well," I murmured, "it could be worse."

I turned around and headed towards the door. _Well, here goes nothing. _

* * *

As it turned out, it actually wasn't too difficult to find the fitness center. I had to ask a few crew members for directions, but once I got pass the turbolifts, I had an easy time finding my way there.

The fitness center was larger than I'd expected. There were treadmills and weights. There was a sort of court where I assumed people could play sports such as basketball or soccer. There was even a track around the perimeter of the gym. I was impressed. And over at the very edge was a medium sized pool. No one was in it, which I was secretly thankful for.

I was taking a rather large risk. I would be going into the pool with _no clothes on_. My only hope was that no one would come into the gym while I was in here. It would be mortifying to have anyone come in and see me swimming in the pool, completely nude.

I mentally shrugged. Oh, well. _No one gave me any clothes, did they? They will just have to live with a tiny bit of public indecency. _I shucked off Spock's shirt and trousers and folded them, along with my panties and bra. I then walked to the pool, placed the clothes a few meters away from the pool, and then proceeded to take a run and jump into the pool.

In one splash, I was submerged for a few seconds. The water circulating around me dulled my senses and for a moment I had a strange, dizzying sensation as I reoriented myself. I resurfaced with a splash and I felt a sense of great relief and satisfaction. Crossing into another universe made it feel like I hadn't gone swimming in centuries. Smiling widely, I dipped back down into the water, relishing the feel of the liquid surrounding and embracing me at the same time.

For a while, I swam about, practicing various strokes and doing spins underwater. After I got bored with that, I laid on my back and floated, my head filled with pleasant thoughts. For once, my mind seemed at ease and I was perfectly content to float all around the pool, without a care in the world.

I don't know how long I stayed in the pool, drifting and thinking. What brought me back to reality was the sound of soft footsteps and a sharp intake of breath. Before I could even open my eyes, there was a great splash, causing waves to rock me back and forth. I nearly screamed as I felt strong arms encircle my waist and pull me towards a hard, solid body. _Male, _my mind confirmed for me.

All this took only seconds - very soon we were at the edge of the pool - but the pulsing in my veins and the stutter of my heart made it seem like an eternity. I was hoisted onto the the floor of the fitness center. Bright light filled my vision and I squinted, gasping as tried to refocus my sight.

"Miss Vaughn, are you injured?"

My stomach twisted uncomfortably at the sound of Spock's voice.

I opened my eyes, my eyesight gradually clearing; Spock's face seemed to be leaning in, concern in his eyes, his lips in a thin line. My skin began to prickle at the feeling of his hands on my forearms. And then the reality of the situation smacked me right in the face - I was laying _naked,_ breasts showing and all, with Spock towering over me...

"Shit!" I cried out and leaned forward swiftly, trying to shove Spock out of the way. He seemed unmoved by my sudden outburst, however, and tightened his grasp on me.

"Are you well?" he asked me again, his eyebrows knitting.

"Damn it, Spock!" I hissed. "How do we keep meeting up like seven times a day? And would you let me go, it feels like you're pinching the nerves in my arm."

That seemed to shock Spock, for he immediately let go, quickly glancing at my arms to check for damage. I rolled my eyes. It was always good to have Mr. Literal around.

"I believe we have met only twice today, in our quarters and in the mess hall. This would make it-"

"Shush! I get it!" I snapped, my arms covering my breasts. "Now, if we could please ignore the awkwardness of this situation and move on with our lives, I would be extremely grateful."

Spock blinked, taking in my words. I blushed angrily as I watched him rapidly take in my naked state. "You just noticed?" I said to him, looking at him incredulously.

"I was far more concerned with saving your life than observing your nude form." Spock replied, raising both of his eyebrows.

"My life didn't need saving, Spock!" I cried.

Spock appeared confused. He shifted slightly. "You...were floating motionlessly in the water. I assumed you required assistance, seeing as how you...appeared to be unable to assist yourself at the moment in time."

I couldn't help it. I laughed, shaking my head. "I am touched by your concern for me Spock, but that was all incredibly unnecessary. Humans like to do this thing called 'floating in water' where we just lay on our backs and allow the current of the water to push us around. It gives us time to think, helps clear our minds." I explained to him.

Spock nodded once. "I see."

A very awkward silence fell between the two of us, with me looking down at the ground and Spock looking anywhere but me. He frowned suddenly. I looked where he was looking and inwardly groaned, seeing that he had noticed the pile of clothes on the ground.

"Those are...my clothes."

"Yes, they are."

"...You were wearing them?" He turned his gazed on me. He did not appear angry though, merely curious.

"Well, no one gave me a change of clothes and I was kind of tired of wearing my old, ratty ones, so I...borrowed your black shirt and trousers." I blushed, looking away again.

"That is my off duty uniform." I glanced at him warily and was very relieved to note that Spock looked amused more than anything else.

"You are...off duty right now."

"That is correct."

"So, when you went back to your quarters and your clothes were missing..."

"Naturally, I was curious."

I bit my cheek to prevent a nervous laugh. It was so like me to keep doing this awkward things around Spock. In all honesty, if I had known, I probably wouldn't have taken the clothes. Spock seemed to be taking the whole situation in stride, however. His eyes seemed lighter and I could see the faintest twitching at the corner of his lips.

Well, at least he wasn't looking _down _or being obnoxious...although, he was Vulcan, so there really should not have been any expectations or worries that he would.

"Well-" "Perhaps you should-" we said at the same time.

I smiled. "Go ahead, Spock. You're a commanding officer. I think you get dibs on speaking first."

The Vulcan arched an eyebrow. "Dibs?"

"Never mind...just spit it out." I told him, waving a hand.

"...I would rather not spit anything out of my mouth. That would be highly unsanitary, not to mention illogical."

"Spock, just speak!" I said in exasperation.

"Very well." he stated. "Perhaps you should wear my uniform so that you are adequately covered while we proceed back to our quarters."

"No, Spock." I said sarcastically. "I was going to wear the invisible dress I have right here."

"...That is-" He paused. "You are using sarcasm."

I laughed loudly at that. "Great job! You're getting better at identifying it."

"I appreciate the acknowledgment of my improvement."

I smiled. "You're welcome, Spock."

I stood up, still trying to keep my body covered. It became rather difficult, though, with Spock reaching out to grasp my arms and ease me up to my feet. I blushed. "Spock, as much as I appreciate you helping me, I'm not injured. I don't think I need any extra assistance."

"Very well." Spock clasped his hands behind his back. I turned around and headed to the pile of clothes. I was feeling extremely self conscious as I slipped on my panties and clasped my bra around my breasts. I turned around to find Spock staring at me - and not at my face. At first glance, it looked like he was staring at my feet, but then I noticed a strange glimmer in his eyes. Was he eyeing my...what the hell?!

I turned around, flushing horribly. Oh, this was embarrassing...I swiftly put on the trousers and shirt and turned around, the heat still apparent in my cheeks. Spock had ceased staring at me, much to my relief. There was a hint of green on his cheeks, as though he was either ashamed to be looking at me so obviously or knowing that he'd been caught looking. Or both. And there was still that glint in his eyes, something fiery and smoldering despite the relatively emotionless appearance of his face.

"Well," I said, smiling awkwardly. "Let us go to our quarters."

Spock nodded his assent, his dark eyes calculating. "Indeed."

**A/N: Honestly, I didn't mean to let this chapter get steamy. Honestly, this is nothing compared to the last chapter but because it's Spock and Vivian, I guess it's a whole other thing. :) Anyways, I tried to make this chapter longer. I don't think I can do long chapters, though. I prefer short ones with more frequent updates. Although to be fair, this has been the most frequent update since chapter four or five. But I'm glad I found the time to do so. So here is chapter eleven. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Reviews are, as always, super appreciated. **


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N: Wow. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed for this update; you guys are awesome. Your support is fantastic and I really appreciate it. I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I know I am having a lot of fun with this and it's great to know you guys are along for the ride. :) So, here is chapter twelve. Hope you guys have a blast reading. Some well needed action in this story is right around the corner...**

* * *

**Previously...**

_I turned around, flushing horribly. Oh, this was embarrassing...I swiftly put on the trousers and shirt and turned around, the heat still apparent in my cheeks. Spock had ceased staring at me, much to my relief. There was a hint of green on his cheeks, as though he was either ashamed to be looking at me so obviously or knowing that he'd been caught looking. Or both. And there was still that glint in his eyes, something fiery and smoldering despite the relatively emotionless appearance of his face._

_"Well," I said, smiling awkwardly. "Let us go to our quarters."_

_Spock nodded his assent, his dark eyes calculating. "Indeed."_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Upon returning to Spock's quarters, I was ready to crawl under my bed and hide. I had felt Spock's gaze on my back as we had headed back; I had to suppress the urge to turn around and glance back at him at multiple points along the trip. Now, back in the sweltering heat of his quarters, I could feel my body breaking out in a sweat underneath Spock's clothes. "God, Spock!" I complained, picking up my tattered clothes and rearranging them neatly in my arms. "If you weren't Vulcan, I would be asking you how you even manage to breathe in this clothes. They're literally sticking to my skin."

Spock did not reply at first. When I didn't hear his usual, 'it is logical to assume' speech, I turned around, curious. Spock was now standing with his hands clasped behind his back. His eyes were smoldering, however, and he was currently giving me a very intense gaze. I swallowed. "...Spock?" I questioned him cautiously.

The Vulcan wouldn't stop staring. His eyes were boring into mine and I felt my heart began to beat faster. I sent him a nervous smile, glancing down to my clothes. "Well, I better put these on so I don't soil your clothes." I said.

That seemed to snap Spock out of his...little trance. He blinked and cleared his throat, seeming to stand taller. "I am afraid I do not understand how you could have obtained soil of any kind. It is also quite illogical to mention placing the soil in my clothing. It would surely rub against my skin and become...uncomfortable."

I choked, the clothes dropping out of my hands. It had almost sounded like Spock had...well...A furious blush was filling my cheeks with stinging heat. I was shocked. Spock couldn't have meant it like _that..._could he?

"Oh," I said quietly. "And I thought Vulcans were used to getting dirty."

I could _feel _Spock's eyebrows rise.

I blushed harder. "That is...I mean...with dirt and rocks." _You don't say..._

"I need to put my clothes on now." I nearly squeaked as I hastily picked up my clothes. I did not dare look back at Spock's face as I turned to go to my own quarters - and smacked my face into a wall.

"Ouch!" I hissed, rubbing my nose, which had gotten the blunt of the collision.

"I believe your destination is approximately 3.5 feet to the right." Spock stated.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I dashed to the right and left for my quarters.

* * *

Once inside my quarters, I heaved a great sigh and tossed the clothes onto the bed. I ran over my face. "Fan-fucking-tastic." I growled to myself. "I really need to stop this hormonal nonsense."

To be quite honest, I just wanted to crawl in the bed and hide for the remainder of the day, but Spock probably had no idea what exactly had occurred - probably some human illogicalness - and was expecting me to be out of the room in a few minutes. With a huff, I stripped out of Spock's clothes and put on mine. Since my body was still wet from the pool, my clothes stuck to my skin and scraped against it. I sighed in annoyance as I finally got my shorts on. I threw my shirt on over my head and proceeded to fold up Spock's off duty uniform neatly.

I walked back into Spock's quarters and there he was, still standing. At least this time his face seemed to be less...well, less than it had been. I had no idea how to describe it. "Alright, Spock." I said. "Here's your off duty uniform. Sorry about borrowing it." I handed him his clothes, which he gently took from me. As he took them, our fingers almost brushed; I still felt the static of something electric. I jerked my hand back rather abruptly, astonished at the feeling. Spock seemed to freeze up, suddenly looking awkward and contrite. With some effort, he schooled his features even stonier than usual.

"There is no need to apologize for an event which could have been easily avoided. You were without clothes and yours, I must say, are not particularly suitable as swim wear. I shall inform the Captain that you are in need of a change of clothes." Spock told me.

I smiled. "I would be very grateful." The sensation of brushing fingers was still lingering at the front of my mind; I knew it was showing in my face, because my face seemed flushed and I was diverting my line of sight from his face. _Again. _

"What time is it, anyways?" I asked.

Spock answered automatically. "It is approximately 1700 hours."

My eyes bulged. "_Five o'clock? _I swam in the pool for...gosh, six or seven hours?"

"That appears to be the case." Spock said.

As if just realizing I'd been in the pool for hours on end, my stomach grumbled. Spock raised an eyebrow. "I will assume that you did not pause to acquire nourishment at 1200 hours?"

I nodded sheepishly. "I needed to clear my mind. My mind must have been pretty clear of everything if I forgot about lunch." I smiled, shaking my head.

Spock's lips quirked. "Indeed. I believe an evening meal will be taking place with the Captain and senior officers before a brief meeting. I am certain that the Captain would not mind if you, as he has often put it, 'tagged along' and joined us for the meal."

I smiled wider. "What is the percentage of your certainty, Mr. Spock? I thought accuracy was one of your strengths." I teased him gently.

The Vulcan raised an eyebrow, his eyes alight with amusement. "98.76%. The Captain seems to be...quite curious about you, Miss Vaughn."

I snorted. "Everyone is, Spock. I'm a girl from another universe who knows all about Starfleet and the _Enterprise _and it's crew. I cannot blame anyone if they feel that's a bit uncanny."

"I will admit," Spock said. "That your presence here is...confusing. Nevertheless, the more time I spend becoming acquainted with you, the more I realize that your presence here is not entirely meddlesome, nor unwelcome."

I raised my eyebrows, shocked. That was Spock's way of saying he enjoyed being around me! I inwardly pumped a fist in ecstatic victory. On the outside, however, I just laughed and said, "Well, thank you Spock. I am glad to know I haven't been too much of a bother."

Secretly, I was pleased and flattered by Spock's invitation for me to join dinner with him and other fellow senior officers. I was also astounded at Spock admitting, in his own logical way, that he did not completely mind my company. That, in itself, was a huge reassurance that despite the awkwardness from previous encounters, I was not screwing everything up.

There was a sudden beep at the door, and Spock and I both glanced at it.

"Come in." Spock called.

The door smoothly slid open, and in walked Nyota Uhura, with an expression on her face that guaranteed trouble.

**A/N: Okay, so I am totally on a roll this week. Second update in two days, so, great! Let's see how long this lasts. Honestly, I don't normally go for Uhura bashing, just because I kind of like her character, both in ST: 2009 and the Original Series. Nevertheless, I feel in this fic, there needs to be some romantic tension between Spock, Uhura, and Vivian. Just to sauce it up a bit. I don't want to utterly bash her, but I don't want to write her as mild mannered character when, in reality, she is very sassy, intelligent, and knows what she wants. So, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Shorter than the other one, but at least I'm updating frequently, right? :) Reviews, as always, are extremely appreciated. **


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N: Okay, so I kind of left you guys hanging and I felt guilty about it so I went ahead and wrote most of this yesterday. I did sort of make Uhura to be a bitch in this scene, but I don't think it's necessarily bashing. In all honesty, I love her character. Nevertheless, I felt it was necessary for this story to make her a little jealous and irritating. I don't know if I want her to mellow out in later chapters; I kind of like bitchy Uhura, lol. Anyways, here's Chapter Thirteen. Enjoy, guys, and your reviews are greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**Previously...**

_Secretly, I was pleased and flattered by Spock's invitation for me to join dinner with him and other fellow senior officers. I was also astounded at Spock admitting, in his own logical way, that he did not completely mind my company. That, in itself, was a huge reassurance that despite the awkwardness from previous encounters, I was not screwing everything up._

_There was a sudden beep at the door, and Spock and I both glanced at it._

_"Come in." Spock called._

_The door smoothly slid open, and in walked Nyota Uhura, with an expression on her face that guaranteed trouble._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

In all honesty, I was terrified. Lieutenant Uhura marched into Spock's quarters in long, angry strides, her face surprisingly calm but her eyes lit in poorly concealed fury. She paused in front of Spock, who, in a matter of seconds, had straightened out both his posture and his expression. Uhura's eyes flashed dangerously up at the Vulcan, then flickered over to me. Her flinty gaze made me feel like my skin was shriveling up and my insides were burning. I looked away, suddenly shy and embarrassed.

Uhura's presence was a large one; my eyes skimmed her thin, caramel legs, her black skirt, and her fire red uniform shirt. Her sharp looking, polished black boots topped off the entire uniform. Add all this with her almost contorting face and it was a sight to both fear and behold.

"Spock." she stated quietly. "May we speak in private?"

And that was the signal for me to leave. Right now. Uhura's eyes glanced towards me again, a silent glare for me to go away, anywhere but here. I timidly smiled and turned around, non existent tail in between my legs. Spock didn't need to answer Uhura's question; it was more of demand, really. I left the quarters and entered my own, but, as I quickly figured out, the corridor allowed their words to carry directly into my line of hearing. I stayed closed to the door, curious and pulsing with guilt. I was eavesdropping, technically, but I could always use the 'I could hear you from out there' excuse.

Uhura's voice; loud, angry. "What the _hell, _Spock? Why did my name get removed from the senior officer's dinner tonight? I am absolutely certain that _I _am a senior officer."

Oh, _shit. _

Spock's voice; calm and collected, as always. "I have no doubts that you are a senior officer as well. I was made aware that you had made other preparations for this evening."

"Then why not join me?"

"The Captain insisted that I come. He...made it an order."

I blinked. Spock's voice was smooth, but I couldn't tell if what he was saying was the truth or not. Vulcans did not 'lie', but they sometimes had the peculiar habit of omitting the truth.

"Alright. Then _why _is the name Vivian Vaughn on the list? And no, I made no other preparations for this evening. My name was removed on _purpose."_

Uh oh.

"I hardly think anyone intended to remove your name off the list from ill will-"

"Or maybe a certain sneaky officer is trying to do something behind my back!"

"That is completely illogical-"

"Your consistent lying is illogical. I know you're intrigued by her. Everyone is. I've seen the way you goggle your eyes at her, as if she's some sort of delightful puzzle!"

Spock's voice seemed to rise, as if in agitation. "Vulcans do not goggle their eyes."

"But you're half human. You can't resist temptation."

Oh? I blinked. Sounds like Uhura is jealous, which is never a good sign for anyone...

The conversation pauses. I cringe, just imagining Spock's Vulcan-not-affronted face.

"Nyota. Are you insinuating that I am attracted to Miss Vaughn?"

My breath caught in my throat.

"Yes, I am. You two have a spent a hell of a lot of time together. And the only time I've seen you is on the bridge! Seems kind of logical to assume you're at least interested in her." Uhura's voice snaps at the end, strained, tired, and angry.

Spock's voice sounded just as strained. "Nyota, be reasonable. I have no intention-"

"Exactly!" Uhura shouts. "You have no 'intention' of doing so, but, piece by piece, that woman is hooking you. She says she is from an alternate universe, but what if she is lying? What if she is some sort of trap? A whore hired to seduce the Vulcan First Officer of the _USS Enterprise." _

I could not believe my ears. Had Uhura just called me a whore? Heat rose in my cheeks, an angry, fierce heat. I was seconds away from bursting back out there. I wanted to give that woman a piece of my mind.

"Nyota." Spock's voice had hardened. "Miss Vaughn has shown no such motives as to seduce me. She has been nothing but courteous and polite. I should expect that you would show her the same courtesy."

"Not in a thousand years." Uhura spat. "I don't even want to look at her. She's taking you from me, I know it. One of these days, you will break up with me because of her. Although, am I surprised? I guess any man would fall for her simpering eyes and 'oh, god, please help me' attitude."

Spock's voice was cold this time. "Nyota, I can assure you, the only reason I will break up with you is when you show a lack of decorum and respect and when you treat others as either insignificant or as threats. And you are doing just that to Miss Vaughn, who has not even had the opportunity to speak with you."

_Listening to this, _I thought, _I wouldn't want to. _

"Miss Vaughn is neither insignificant nor a threat." Spock continued. "And if you do not cease this rude, inexcusable behavior-"

"Fine, Spock. Fine." Uhura's voice was equally frosty. "I'm sorry that I am not up to your 'standards of decorum'. Of course, they are standards from a man who can't fit into either side of his heritage, so what use are they to anybody? Have an _enjoyable _evening with your consort!"

There was the swish of a door and then a terrible, aching silence. Almost immediately, I went through my door and walked up to Spock, looking up at his frozen, hard expression. His eyes were just slightly narrowed and his lips were thinner than I'd ever seen them.

I had no idea what to do. He probably knew I had heard the entire conversation. I opened my mouth to speak, to tell him not to listen to her, that her insults are not worth considering in the slightest. Nothing came out.

Spock turned his head so that he looked at me. He gave me a brief, intense stare, before he turned around and walked over to his desk. He began to sort papers on it, seemingly reorganizing his desk, but I had a feeling he was doing it in hopes I would not disturb him.

"Spock," I started.

"Please, Miss Vaughn." he said in a strangled voice. "I do not wish to speak at this present moment. Forgive me."

"No, Spock." I said softly. I saw his shoulders tensing into a rigid line. "Lieutenant Uhura should be the one to apologize. Her words were...cutting, meant to hurt you." I approached him cautiously, ready to retreat if given any sign that Spock might snap. "And...you stood up for me." Tears pricked at my eyes.

"You stood up for me." I repeated. "And no one, no one that I can remember from both my short time on this ship to the brief memories I have from my past, has stood up for me like you just did. You've stood up for me more times than I have for myself." I laughed quietly.

Spock still hadn't turned around. He remained rigid and tense and angry in appearance. I sighed. "I'm sorry," I said. "About what Uhura said about you being half human." Spock turned his head sideways. "And I know that..." I stopped and then sighed again.

"You should not feel ashamed for who you are, Spock." I said fiercely. "Both side of you. You exhibit the better qualities of both races. You have the intelligence and stamina and restraint of a Vulcan and then you have the emotions of a human. Emotions...they make you stronger, they really do, when you have to face them."

Spock still wasn't acknowledging me. I continued, "I know that you are hurting right now, Spock, but believe me. I know. I know that it's bad, but it will make you stronger. The more you face emotion, the better you will be able to control it. The more you restrain it, the fiercer and uglier your anger and grief will be. Not that having restraints is bad - it's kind of something humans lack - but...you should learn to embrace your two halves and don't let anyone degrade either half, because they make up you." I stopped talking, seeing as how Spock still refused to turn.

"Alright, then." I said with a small smile. "I guess I will see you this evening."

I turned away, but before I could reach the door to my quarters, I was stopped by Spock's voice. "Miss Vaughn."

I twisted my head around to look at Spock. He seemed less agitated now and his eyes were unusually warm and bright. "I..." he started, then trailed off. He cleared his throat and tried to speak again. "I wish to express my deep appreciation for your words. They are of great comfort to me." He glanced down, as if he were embarrassed to admit this.

I couldn't stop the affectionate smile from pulling my lips apart. "Oh, Spock." I spoke. "It it illogical to express thanks for what is the truth."

Spock glanced back at me and, to my surprise, his eyes seemed to crinkle slightly as his lips turned up. "Indeed." he murmured. He straightened, clearing his throat again. I hid my smile. "I shall see you this evening." he spoke, voice solid and composed. "I shall endeavor to ask the Captain for a change of clothes so you are more comfortable at dinner."

I smiled widely this time. "Sounds like a plan, Spock." I told him, turning back around.

I reentered my quarters, feeling like my heart might float right out of my chest.

**A/N: I did want to make this scene longer. Maybe in my revision I will, but for now, this will do. Hope you guys liked it; this won't be the last you will see of Uhura. She'll be featuring in many other chapters. I hope I did her character justice, though. If I made any errors in staying in character, feel free to let me know. Having a fun time writing this, though. Please review, your comments are always appreciated! :)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N: Okay. I _promise _those who are waiting for some action that it will occur very, very soon. I just need to write some more Spock and Vivian mush and then we'll get down to the actual 'plot' of the whole story. I am thinking of actually allowing this story to be only a certain length and then making a sequel, just because I don't want this story to be 100 chapters long, which it has the potential of turning into. But before I do, I'd like to hear your input first before I make an executive decision. There will be plenty of drama and suspene in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy! As always, reviews are really appreciated! **

* * *

**Previously...**

_I couldn't stop the affectionate smile from pulling my lips apart. "Oh, Spock." I spoke. "It it illogical to express thanks for what is the truth."_

_Spock glanced back at me and, to my surprise, his eyes seemed to crinkle slightly as his lips turned up. "Indeed." he murmured. He straightened, clearing his throat again. I hid my smile. "I shall see you this evening." he spoke, voice solid and composed. "I shall endeavor to ask the Captain for a change of clothes so you are more comfortable at dinner."_

_I smiled widely this time. "Sounds like a plan, Spock." I told him, turning back around._

_I reentered my quarters, feeling like my heart might float right out of my chest._

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

As promised, Spock informed Captain Kirk of my need for new, proper clothes, and in a matter of half an hour, said new clothes came. I unfolded them carefully on my bed, observing them. It seemed the Captain had been kind enough to send for more than one pair of clothes. There was what appeared to be a standard, off duty shirt with some slacks, an on duty pair (when I would actually be doing something useful aboard the _Enterprise, _I had no clue), and what appeared to be a pair of pajamas. They were smooth and silky, but black like the regulation slacks. _  
_

I sighed, content with the clothes, until a spotted a spot of green underneath the blankets. I raised an eyebrow. I pulled the blankets over and gasped as I saw an elegant, emerald dress, just _lying _there, on my bed. "How did...what?" I was very confused as I held the dress, running my fingers across the soft, thin fabric. To my immediate chagrin, I realized it was slightly see through. I flushed. "Thank you, _Captain _Kirk." I growled. I just _knew _he was expecting me to wear this to the dinner, which was in approximately an hour. And it wasn't like my new uniform would be appropriate or anything.

And then a thought occurred to me. Where on _earth _could the Captain have gotten a dress like this? It seemed highly unlikely that he would got this far just to...and then it hit me. I glanced at the dress again, looking it over. The texture was unlike any fabric I'd ever felt before. Or that I knew of. There was a possibility that this was a new type of fabric for the 24th century, but that, too, was highly unlikely. And even if the Captain had sent it, surely he would have just put in with the uniform and pajamas.

There was only one explanation.

Spock.

* * *

I had no choice but to put the dress on. The unbelievably soft fabric fell around my body with relative ease and came to an almost perfect end just below my knees. I admired the dress in the mirror, astonished that it fit me so well, despite what I felt was my thin, awkward appearance. My legs seemed way too long and my arms too lengthy. Yet, the dress seemed to make all of that seem insignificant. I sighed in amused disbelief.

I had no idea how to put up my hair, so I just settled for brushing it until it fell smooth and flat, with slight curls at the very tips on my shoulders. I walked around my room for a bit, still feeling awkward, until I spotted a necklace sitting on my dresser. Again, I was incredulous. I picked it up. The chain was small but seemed fairly tough, like it would not break easily, and inside of a silver casing was a green gemstone of some sort. I smiled widely, shaking my head. What would be next? Green boots?

I put the necklace on, liking that it fit just right around my neck - not too tight or loose.

"How does Spock _know _these things?" I wondered aloud to myself. If this had been anyone else, I would have felt quite disturbed. But this was Spock, apparently a TV character - so that made it less disturbing how? I shook my head again, determined not to think about that until later.

There was a soft knock at my door and even though I knew it would be Spock, I still started slightly, feeling my stomach squeeze tightly. After a moment, I called for him to come in.

Spock walked in, hands clasped behind his back. I watched him raise his eyebrows, as if surprised by my appearance, and I struggled not to roll my eyes. Spock opened his mouth to say something, probably ask how I acquired the clothing, when I beat him to it.

"There is no point, Spock." I told him, smiling. "I know you got the dress. I would like to know how and why."

Spock frowned slightly. "I did no such thing."

I still smiled. "Yes...you did. I know that the Captain did not send down the dress, as it was buried underneath my blankets. And I've never seen it until now. So..."

Spock frowned even more, quirking a confused eyebrow. "I assure you, I, also, have never seen that dress before, although it looks quite...aesthetically pleasing on you."

I blushed, secretly pleased. "I don't understand." I told the Vulcan. "I am pretty sure that no one would enter your quarters without permission from you."

An awkward, tense silence filled the room for a few minutes. Spock's jaw seemed to clench. He turned around and stalked out of the room. I followed.

"Computer." Spock said as he entered his quarters. "Have there been any unauthorized visits to my quarters since the time of 0900?"

An automated voice replied, "Yes. There was an unauthorized visit at approximately 0915."

_Just after I left. _I realized.

Spock was silent for a moment. "Replay video recordings from 0915 until 0930." he commanded.

"Unable to access video recordings. Video recordings have been deleted."

Spock's eyes flashed at that. "Replay audio recordings from 0915 to 0930."

"Unable to access audio recordings. Audio recordings have been deleted."

This would have been funny if I hadn't felt so disturbed about a complete stranger leaving a dress and necklace in my room, by breaking into Spock's quarters.

"Computer." Spock said in a tight voice. "Please identify who it was that was granted unauthorized access to my quarters." The automated voice went quiet for a few moments, before answering.

"Unable to identify the subject."

For the first time, I heard Spock sigh. His body posture was extremely tense. "I must report this to the Captain at dinner." he said quietly, eyes dark and angry.

I bit my lip nervously.

Spock glanced at me. "I shall investigate this further at a later time." His expression cleared and he straightened his back. I marveled for a moment at how quickly he could redirect himself - one minute, he is brooding and irritated and the next he's going all 'tall, impenetrable Vulcan'.

"If I may escort you to dinner, Miss Vaughn?" he asked.

"Well, you know the ship better than me, Mister Spock, so go right ahead." I said lightly as I followed him out of his quarters. _This will definitely be a dinner to remember. _I thought with a grin.

* * *

The walk to the senior officer's dining space was relatively short. However, it felt like an eternity, mostly because as Spock escorted me to dinner, I could feel his eyes on me almost the entire time. It was unnerving, more so now because of the fact that some unidentified stranger had gotten the clothes for me and not Spock. However, I was also flattered by Spock's attention. I refused to turn my head and look at Spock at all on the way there, but could not stop the flush that was surfacing on my face.

The senior officer's dining space was spacious - well, spacious enough to allow the prominent senior officers to eat and discuss things happening aboard the _Enterprise. _As Spock and I walked into the dining hall at precisely 1600 hours, I noticed that most of the other senior officers were already there. Spock noticed this too, for his raised a surprised eyebrow.

There was Montgomery Scott sitting at the far right of the long, extended table for the senior officers, talking animatedly to Hikaru Sulu. _No doubt still excited by the success of his trans-warp beaming. _I thought with a small smile. Across from them was Pavel Chekov, smiling nervously and looking around. I smiled a little more. _Only seventeen and he's already a brilliant navigator. _

Next to Chekov was Doctor McCoy, who had immediately spotted Spock and I and was now scowling in our direction. My smile turned teasing and I stuck my tongue out at him. McCoy rolled his eyes and glared at me, although I was sure it was in good humor.

Captain Kirk was seated next to McCoy and as soon as he noticed McCoy's glaring he saw us and smiled widely, waving us over. "Spock, over here!" There was one more seat next to him. I could not help but feel slightly disappointed that I would not be able to sit next to Spock. I mentally slapped myself. _What are you thinking? _I thought furiously to myself.

Spock and I walked over to the dining table, where he sat next to the Captain and I sat across from him. I glanced over at the empty chair next to me, wondering who would be sitting there.

"Vivian," Kirk exclaimed, eyes shining. "I didn't expect you to show up to a senior officer's dinner."

I blushed, but Spock answered for me. "I invited her, Captain." he explained. "She had been swimming in the pool for 6.8 hours and therefore missed lunch and I decided it would be logical-"

"Spock, it's fine." Kirk said with a grin. "I'm sure none of us mind."

Everyone was finally settling down and I smiled nervously, unsure of what to expect.

"Although, I think someone's missing." Kirk said with a frown. "Where's Uhura?"

I froze, blinking once. Twice. So that was who was going to sit in the chair. Uhura probably had some kind of hissy fit and gotten her name added to the dinner. Wonderful. My eyes shot up and met with Spock's, who seemed to acknowledge my discomfort. "She was not on the list?" Spock inquired, feigning innocence.

"No." Kirk replied, still frowning. However, when he caught eyes with me, there seemed to be something twinkling in them. "She came to me all upset. She said she'd been taken off the list and someone added on." His face was definitely amused now, as a smirk was touching his lips. He glanced back at Spock, who was sitting very stiffly in his chair, expression unreadable.

Again, this would have been funny if I hadn't felt so damn awkward.

"Know anything about this, Spock?" Kirk said, voice dripping with amusement.

Spock opened his mouth to reply, and then closed it. His lips thinned. "I did not take her off the dinner list, Captain, if that is what you are assuming." He glared.

Before Kirk could respond, the door to the dining hall opened and Uhura stepped in, wearing an elegant, sparkling black dress that came up to the middle of her thighs and highlighted her...cleavage. I glanced away from the woman, flushing angrily.

"Uhura!" Kirk called out to her. "I was afraid you were not going to come."

Uhura rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "Of course I was coming, Captain. Why wouldn't I?"

I glanced cautiously around the table and was exasperated to find all the men gaping at her in amazement. I glanced at my own green dress and, for a moment, felt a flash of insecurity and irrational envy.

"Well, I'm glad our two pretty ladies could show up for the evening." Kirk said, glancing quickly at me, seeming to understand my discomfort. I flashed him a small smile, all the while feeling guilty about feeling envy for Uhura. _Why should I care if all the guys are drooling over her? _I thought. _After all, she got pretty jealous and nasty with Spock. I'm sure glad I'm not like that. _

Uhura glanced over at me, her smile turning frosty. "Vivian," she said with mocking sweetness. "I'm so glad you could join us."

I decided to just be nice. I _really _didn't want to get into an argument with her tonight. As she sat down next to me, I smiled at her and said, "As am I."

She acknowledged that statement with a cool stare. "It is always a pleasure to meet new people." she said softly, eyeing me dangerously. "Even if I happen not to know them very well at all."

Okay. I could see where this was going. My eyes flickered around the table and noticed that all the men were drinking this up like this was Jersey Shore or something.

"Yes, it is." I said to her, still playing the nice card. "I hope to make acquaintances with more people on the _Enterprise. _I enjoy meeting new people."

Uhura smiled coldly. "Oh, yes...I'm sure you know all about meeting new people."

My smile vanished. "I beg your pardon?" I asked her, eyes flashing.

"Tell me, Vivian," she continued in her icy voice. "What experiences have you had with...meeting new people? Have they been...enthralling? Do you meet new people because you think they might fancy you?"

I glared at her. "Uhura," I said calmly, although my eyes were no doubt giving me away. "As a communications officer, I think you would be the better judge at that. Nevertheless, might I remind you that also, as a communications officer, you should know all about decorum and respectability. I assure you that, if you were to take an exam on that right now, you would fail miserably."

There a couple of chokes at the table. Uhura's eyes flashed around, quickly silencing them. She was smoldering with rage. "Look at you!" she sneered, "Thinking you know all about decorum when in reality, you're a hypocrite, dressing up like a consort in order to please those around you."

I raised an eyebrow. "I must point out to you, _Lieutenant, _that I am not the one flashing my breasts around like they are apples ripe enough to be picked. I am also not showing my panties to officers because I think they might like to see half of my cunt."

There was a collective intake of breath from the men. Uhura flushed horribly.

"I didn't realize you were one to assume." she hissed.

"I am not." I stated stonily. "But I am one to judge those who consistently slander me with lies that have nothing to do with my personality or character. Either you get to know better, Nyota fucking Uhura, or you stop this nonsense and allow us to enjoy our dinner."

We stared each other down, each glaring at the other with vicious hatred. It was Uhura who backed down, as she stiffly got up from her chair and walked briskly out of the room, her back straight with rage. The door swished open and close.

I let out a breath, sinking into my chair. Kirk was staring at me in astonishment. The other men were too. My face heated up and I looked away from them. Only to see Spock trying to catch my eye, both his eyebrows raised. I blushed harder and glanced down at my empty plate. "Is our dinner ready yet?"

**A/N: HA! I hope you guys enjoyed that. I dont know if Uhura was OOC or not, but I don't care. I really, really enjoyed writing that scene. The dinner scene will be continued into the next chapter. And then some action will occur; I guarantee it! Please review; I want to know what you thought of this confrontation. It won't be the last! **


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N: IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ: I want to celebrate the fact that I have gotten over one hundred reviews for this story by posting a special update! This update will be longer than any of the other chapters and will include the dinner scene. This chapter will be twice the length of a regular chapter. So you could consider this two new chapters at once! :) A huge thanks to all of my loyal reviewers, primarily: LilGreenearth97, cherylnixon, xLunaAngelWarriorx, kykyxstandler, and AlwaysChasingNeverland. Most of you have been with me from the beginning and I just want to shout you guys out for outstanding reviews for my story. You guys are great!**

**I hope everyone really enjoys this chapter! :D As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED. There will not be explicit sex, but it will certainly get steamy, so...if you're not into that, then you might want to tune out for a bit. If not, then enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Previously...**

_"I didn't realize you were one to assume." she hissed._

_"I am not." I stated stonily. "But I am one to judge those who consistently slander me with lies that have nothing to do with my personality or character. Either you get to know better, Nyota fucking Uhura, or you stop this nonsense and allow us to enjoy our dinner."_

_We stared each other down, each glaring at the other with vicious hatred. It was Uhura who backed down, as she stiffly got up from her chair and walked briskly out of the room, her back straight with rage. The door swished open and close._

_I let out a breath, sinking into my chair. Kirk was staring at me in astonishment. The other men were too. My face heated up and I looked away from them. Only to see Spock trying to catch my eye, both his eyebrows raised. I blushed harder and glanced down at my empty plate. "Is our dinner ready yet?"_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

They all needed to stop staring at me. I poked my spoon around my mashed potatoes, not feeling hungry at all. The green beans, the pork...all of it looked and felt entirely unappetizing. And those damn men wouldn't stop _staring at me. _I raised my head, opening my mouth to complain, when I saw the Captain smirk and beat me to it.

"So, Vivian." he said, while cutting up his pork. "I had no idea you and Uhura were such pals." He smiled at me and I had to resist the urge to throw my plate at him. The smug bastard.

"Yeah. I met her about an hour and a half ago in Spock's quarters." I said in a tight voice. "She said some pretty mean things about me...and Spock."

Kirk paused just as he was lifting a piece of pork to his mouth with his fork. "Why would she say anything mean about her boyfriend?" he joked, grinning at the stiff backed Vulcan, who was currently staring at his bowl of plomeek soup. "Come on; it's _Spock. _She would never say anything bad about him...would she?" He added the last part a little uncertainly as he noticed Spock's rigid posture and my own irritating glare.

"Well, I am afraid to tell you this Captain, but she called me a liar and a whore and dug in some very cruel comments about Spock being half human. I wanted to punch her face in for that." I scowled at my plate, massacring my potatoes.

Kirk was silent for a moment. "...About which part?" he asked hesitantly.

I glanced up and glared again. "About what she said to Spock!" I exclaimed angrily. "I mean, I guess I am upset that she said some very rude things about me but when she decided to be audacious enough to yell at him about him never being able to fit in to either sides of his heritage! Ugh!" I slammed my spoon down, my fingers clenching over the hard metal. "I could not believe my ears!"

Kirk's eyes widened. "You eavesdropped on their conversation?" he asked incredulously.

I rolled my eyes. "Uhura was yelling as if she were standing over the Grand Canyon. I am surprised anyone else couldn't hear her. She was all 'Oh, woe me!' and 'how could you do this to me' and I really just wanted to give her a piece of my mind!"

Spock seemed to freeze in his seat. "That would be impossible and illogical." he stated very tensely. "Humans are not able to-"

"It's a figure of speech, Spock." I said with a groan. "It translates to: I really don't like what she is saying and wish I was there to give her hell!"

Spock's eyebrow rose. "You included another figure of speech in a translation to a figure of speech."

"Indeed." I said sarcastically, picking up my fork and stabbing viciously at my pork.

There was a very tense and awkward silence at the table.

Kirk cleared his throat. "Well, we have discovered an unidentified vessel approaching our ship. We should make contact in about twelve hours or so."

"Any warp signature?" I asked curiously, swallowing a piece of pork.

"Not that we know of." Kirk answered, staring at me oddly with his electric eyes.

"You said it is unidentified." I asked again. "Does that mean you cannot identify it from this range or you do not know the species that the ship belongs to?"

Kirk blinked. "It is a ship that we have not encountered before. We will be making first contact with another alien species, at least as far as I can see."

I frowned, eyebrows furrowing. "Curious." I said, once again just poking at my food. "Is there any information on ships in the database that might match the structure of the ship, if you have been able to identify that?"

Kirk swallowed. "It is a rather large craft, no warp signature detected. It seemed to have a very sophisticated weapon and defense system. A visual scan showed it to look sort of greenish and brown."

I smiled. "Like an outer space battle tank."

Everyone stared. I sighed. "It never ceases to surprise me," I drawled, "at how little you know about past Earth history." I shook my head in disbelief.

Spock spoke up. I smirked as I saw he had taken out his PADD - seemingly out of nowhere. "Captain," he stated in monotone. "There are three types of vessels that appear to be matching what you are describing. The closest vessel has all the features you mentioned and has been recorded being sighted only twice, by non aggressive trading vessels. The ship is said to be piloted by someone of the name Natarr."

I choked, spiting the food I had just chewed back onto my plate. Everyone glanced over at me in alarm. I wheezed, eyes wide and suddenly feeling like the air had been sucked out of my lungs. "Would you mind repeating that name, Spock?" I breathed heavily, clenching my hands together.

Spock eyed me with confusion and slight worry, but complied with my request. "Natarr." he stated quietly. "Are you familiar with the name?"

I didn't answer him. Instead, I paled and felt myself begin to tremble.

_You could learn to love me...I could make love to you...make you happy..._

McCoy was staring at me. "Are you alright?" he said worriedly. "Do you need to go so sickbay?"

There was Chekov's stare. "Vat is de matter?"

Scotty's voice: "The poor lass is shaking!"

I needed to get out of there. Away from Spock's confused glance and Kirk's contemplative blue eyes and...just, all of them! I needed to get out of there!

"Excuse me, I need to leave now." I said breathlessly, feeling panic beginning to grip me as I stood abruptly, feeling everyone staring at me, their gazes burning into my skin. "I'm sorry."

I left the room in a hurry, practically dashing down the corridors to the nearest turbolift. I ignored the stares of other crew members as I blinked away frantic tears. I took the turbolift down to where Spock's quarters were and went inside, my breathing escalated and my mind whirling with terror.

So it was going to happen. I was going to be raped. No one would be able to save me.

I hated myself right now. I hated that, so quickly, I had fallen apart completely. But to be fair, if anyone else had had a vision of being raped by a man who was next on the _Enterprise's _meet and greet list, well...they would probably feel terrified and sick, too.

I launched myself into my room and onto the bed. I shucked off my shoes, tore of the necklace, and hastily curled up into the bed, clenching my hands so tightly that my nails dug into my palms. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my quick, shuddering breaths.

I could not help but remember his face - disgustingly lustful eyes, his leering, disfigured face - and I cried. Tears fell down my cheeks as I all but hugged myself. I was terrified. I had hoped that maybe it had been a false vision or memory, but no. My fate was awaiting me in little more than twelve hours. And there was nothing I could do.

I lay in bed a while, crying silently and failing to calm myself. I had no idea how long I lay there, until there was polite, quiet knock at my door. "Come in." I croaked, wiping my face of my tears. I looked pathetic.

Spock walked into the room, his face seeming to crumple as he saw me in the state I was in - a crying, pathetic ball of terrorized Vivian. "Miss Vaughn, why are you crying?" he asked in a cautious voice. Deep down inside, past all my fear, I was pleased to note that he appeared worried.

"I'm scared, Spock." I said to him, glancing up at him with my red, puffy eyes. "I'm scared of what he might do."

Spock frowned further. "Do you speak of Natarr? Have you met him before?

I closed my eyes, shuddering. I did not want to talk about this, but I figured I had to. "Sit." I pleaded to him, patting the edge of my bed. Spock hesitated for the shortest of seconds before complying and sitting where I directed him to. "I had another vision." I told him softly. "I was aboard some kind of ship and Natarr was there - he told me to call him that." My voice shook and I squeezed my eyes to prevent tears. "He was ghastly and disfigured. And he had me chained by the arms. He..." I swallowed thickly. "He touched me. He was going to rape me."

Spock's eyebrows flew upwards in shock. "And you are positive this was the Natarr that the Captain and I speak of?" he asked in a sharp voice.

I nodded. "I am not mistaken, I know that for sure." A flood of panic overwhelmed me again and I turned my head away from Spock's penetrating gaze. "I don't want that to happen."

"It will not." Spock said in a surprisingly firm voice. "I assure you that you will never meet him.

"Thank you." I whispered, cuddling further into the blankets. I shivered violently.

"Are you cold?" Spock asked. He laid a cautious hand on my shoulder.

I breathed in sharply at the warmth that seeped from his hand. That strange, static sensation was traveling up my arm. I felt warmed almost immediately. But Spock retreated his hand, leaving my body cold in it's absence.

"Forgive me." he said quietly. "I meant no intrusion onto your privacy." I watched as he slowly stiffened and felt another wave of panic, but of a different kind.

"No." I said to him, reaching out to lightly touch his hand. It was Spock's turn to look surprised. He raised his eyebrows at the unexpected contact.

"I am sure you are aware that touching hands is an intimate act in Vulcan culture." he stated to me blandly, trying very hard not to look as if he were greatly surprised.

I smiled at him, rubbing my fingers across his palm. The Vulcan shuddered, his nostrils flaring. "I do know. But it comforts me. "I admitted to him, blushing and looking down at the blankets. "Your presence...comforts me."

"Is that so?" Spock replied, inhaling heavily again as I let my fingers rub around his own, sliding between each and every one until our hands were tangled together. I glanced back up at Spock and bit my lip to hide a smile as I watched his face contort slightly. "Miss Vaughn." he gasped, free hand clenching at his side.

"I think it's time you called me Vivian." I told him softly.

"Vivian." Spock gasped, his own fingers beginning to respond to my own. Our hands squeezed.

The sensations rolling through me were powerful. There was a tingling growing in my arm and an ache was building in my abdomen. My breathing was growing heavier and quicker and I could feel my skin beginning to heat.

Spock leaned in closer, the fingers on his free hand slowly ghosting over my leg. I unfurled from my position, stretching my legs out and marveling at the static that seemed to be running up and down my leg. His hand reached the hem of my dress and paused there.

He was trembling, our hands mashing together as the Vulcan fought for control. "Vivian," his voice rumbled, low and deep. Saying my name like that sent heat pooling between my thighs. My other hand grasped his free one so that both our hands were touching. He growled, shifting on the bed so that he was leaning over me entirely. "It is...unwise to provoke a Vulcan."

I grinned up at him, guiding his hand underneath my dress. "This whole situation with me being on the ship has been unwise, so...your point is?"

Spock growled again, his fingers faintly skimming my panties. His other hand released mine, only for him to place it directly beside my head as he leaned over me, lowering his head until our heads were almost touching. "My point is," he whispered to me, "that a provoked Vulcan is never a safe Vulcan." His lips were near my ear now, gently brushing against the shell of it.

I smiled. "Safe was never really my cup of tea."

Spock's eyebrows rose slightly, but before he could reply and before I could chicken out, I raised my head a little and pressed my lips against his. The feelings bubbling in my stomach were quite unlike the ones I had before - that had been intense and unexpected. The feelings accompanying this particular situation, however, were not intense, but rather affectionate and pleasant. Of course, I also was not mentally fumbling from having a vision, either.

Spock's lips were soft and warm and pressed back against mine eagerly. I dabbed my tongue against them and heard the groan deep in his throat. His left hand gripped my head firmly, while his right one continued to explore underneath my dress, skimming my thighs and inching up until it was palming my stomach. The heat swirling within me was almost too much to bear. As soon as Spock paused the kiss to breathe, I let loose a breathy moan.

"Spock..." I whimpered, arching myself into his body. The Vulcan lowered himself onto me, removing his hand from underneath my dress. I gasped as he lowered himself between my legs, his very noticeable hard bulging from his pants desperately. I writhed underneath him, my hands reaching up to grasp at the soft locks of jet black hair atop of his head. "Spock!"

The Vulcan bent his head to lick and nibble at the side of my neck. I arched again. My hips shifted underneath his weight and he moaned, pressing his own hips into me as well. Spock's hands reached the straps of my dress and pulled them off my shoulders, revealing the skin down to my collarbone. I could only stare, amazed and aroused, as he lowered his head nibbled there. I cried out, thrusting into him again, and gripping his hair tightly.

There was a knock at the door. "Spock? Vivian? Is everything alright in there?"

It was Kirk.

"Damn it!" I hissed, trying to regulate my breathing as Spock froze and stiffened in the matter of one second. With great reluctance, the Vulcan slowly lifted himself off of me, still staring intensely at me.

"Yes, Captain." he stated in his usually calm, collected voice. I, however, could see the strain as his jaw clenched tightly and he continued to stare me. "Everything is adequate." He stood up, getting off of me completely, and composed himself.

"Can I come in, please?"

I watched Spock's eyes glower. Even though they were trained on me, I knew it was directed at the Captain. I swallowed thickly, still thoroughly aroused. I realized how ravished I must look, with small bites along my neck, flushed skin, and rumpled dress. I flushed further, pulling blankets around me and trying to appear as if nothing sensual had happened in the room at all.

"Very well, Captain." Spock said through gritted teeth.

The door opened and Kirk walked in, pausing as he looked back and forth between. I was nestled comfortably beneath the blankets but still flushing. Spock just looked like his old stoic self.

The Captain smiled knowingly. "Alright, you two. I know something went on in here."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Miss Vaughn required 'comforting'. As we share quarters and I was on my way to mine, it was only logical that I, as you humans often put in, 'check up on her'."

Kirk's smiled widened. "Comforting, my ass." he teased. Spock tensed, his glower increasing in strength. "Still...I just wanted to check up on you, Vivian, and make sure you were alright."

Kirk's humor subsided as quickly as it had come and his blue eyes stared hard at me. I blushed, looking away, my arousal quickly fading. "I had a vision about Natarr, and I am pretty sure it is about the future. In the vision, he touched me and appeared as if he were going to rape me."

Kirk's eyes widened. "Oh, um...I'm sorry you had to experience that."

I couldn't help it. I snorted with laughter. Kirk remained genuinely confused. "Right now, I am going to quote Spock," he said, "and say that 'I fail to see what is humorous."

I smiled widely, shaking my head. "I'm sorry, Captain, it's just...'I am sorry you had to experience that'. Sounds something any typical guy would just say to something awkward."

Kirk looked at me indignantly. "Hey!" he protested. "I'm not just any typical guy! I'm James Tiberius Kirk."

"Yes you are." I said, still smiling. "And I'm Vivian Vaughn. And this is Spock."

I glanced over at the Vulcan and he looked like he was damned near laughing. He was biting his lip very slightly and looking to the ground. I could tell he was amused. Kirk, however, looked exasperated. "Well, it seems you're fine!" he said with a sigh. "As Captain, it is my duty to look out for the crew."

"I'm not part of the crew." I reminded him.

"Whatever!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "Nevertheless, if you are feeling that uneasy about Natarr, then I will take precautions to make sure you two do not come into any form of contact."

"As will I." Spock agreed, flashing a quick look at me.

"Thank you both." I said with a small smile.

"Alright then." Kirk huffed. "Now that that is over with-"

"Thanks!" I piped in, rolling my eyes. Kirk smiled.

"Got some other people to cheer up." he said, turning around the door. "Take it easy on her, Spock." he added with a smirk. I flushed.

"Excuse me!?" I yelled at him as he left, laughing hard. Spock, too, was blushing a delicate hue of green.

We were alone again and, once again, there was a tense, awkward silence between us.

"So, um..." I said, shifting in the bed slightly. "About what just happened...what was that?"

Spock blushed harder, the light green on his cheeks and ears darkening. He did not reply.

I sighed, feeling a sudden weight fall onto my chest. "Look, Spock," I started softly, "If I did anything to make you uncomfortable, yet _again, _then I am really, really sorry and would like to say-" I never got to finish the sentence, because Spock swooped down pressed his lips against mine, efficiently shutting me up.

I smiled happily against his lips. Spock pulled away after a minute, still flushed and eyes bright. "You are one of the most perplexing humans I have ever met." he stated. I looked down at my lap. "However, I find that I am very much attracted to you. Your personality, your wit...everything." I looked up at him, pleased but still astonished.

"I..." Spock began, but then stopped. He swallowed. "I wish to ask permission from you, Miss Vaughn, to court you. That is, if you find it agreeable." The look on Spock's face was endearing and made my heart wrench. His eyebrows were furrowed and lips pursed and he looked like he was nervous I would reject him.

I smiled affectionately at him. "Spock," I said warmly to him. "Of course I find it agreeable. I don't think I could ever refuse you that request. Since day one, I-"More kissing, eager and relieved lips mapping out mine.

I pulled away this time, smiling. "Since day one," I told him, "I have been irrevocably attracted to you." Spock's lips quirked up in what was probably a happy grin for him. I kissed him again.

* * *

That night, I fell asleep peacefully. Although I still worried about Natarr, as long as I did not have to meet with him, I was going to be fine. I smiled, turning over in my bed, thoughts of Spock and kissing and making out with him lifting my spirits up tremendously.

I did not notice the shadow at the corner of my room. I did not notice a needle pricking my arm, nor the arms that hoisted me up and carried me out of the quarters.

I was far too gone by that point; too gone to realize that fate really was unavoidable.

* * *

I woke up, feeling groggy and unbelievably sluggish. I opened my eyes slightly, wincing at the bright lights that danced in my vision. My back was aching, currently situated against a cold wall. I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut, feeling my head pound. Where was I? I opened my eyes again, trying to move my arms...and finding them tied painfully behind my back. My feet were tied up as well. I blinked, momentarily stunned. The last thing I remembered, I had been happy and filled with dreams of Spock.

Well, everything seemed to have escalated quickly.

I turned my head to the side, wincing at the throbbing pain in my neck and shoulders. Despite the bright lights, the room I was in was a desolate, cold grey color. The room was vacant, besides me, and was silent, besides my heavy, frantic breathing. _Where the hell am I? _I thought wildly, looking around. Nothing about this was familiar, and yet...it was familiar.

The door opened and I squinted at the bright lights coming from it. There, in his red Starfleet uniform and with a hideous sneer on his face, was Ensign Latevo.

My mouth dropped open.

"Oh, don't look so shocked." he snapped at me, walking into the room. "Everyone should have seen this coming."

My mouth closed and a sudden wave of rage filled me. "Yes, I guess we should have." I said icily to him, struggling against my bonds. Part of me wanted to break free and escape. The other part wanted to break free and strangle Latevo for what he'd done.

Latevo smiled cruelly. "There is no reason for you to fight; it's all useless, now. You're trapped here."_  
_

"Where am I?" I spat at him, still struggling. The rope was cutting into my wrists though and I winced inwardly at the feeling of something warm trickling down my wrists. _  
_

Latevo kept smirking. "I thought you would ask that. Why don't you try and figure it out yourself?"

I frowned, becoming increasingly frustrated. "Am I on another ship?"

"Yes."

I frowned further, squinting and blinking to try and block out the pounding in my head.

And then it came to me.

I was on Natarr's ship.

Fuck.

"Why have you done this?" All traces of venom were gone from me; I was just plain confused. "I...I don't understand why you have anything to do with this entire situation."

Latevo walked towards me, his eyes shining with something I found I didn't quite like. Instead of answering my inquiry, he crouched in front of me, smirking. He reached his hand out and touched my face, rubbing his thumbs in circles. I jerked my head away from him.

"You know, if Natarr wasn't so curious and...possessive of you, I would take you here and now." he said in a soft voice, smiling when he saw me cringe. "A shame...what I wouldn't do to get a nice piece of ass like yours."

I glared at him and did the only thing I could - I spit. On his face.

With such ferocity.

Latevo swore, wiping his face and glaring spitefully at me. He backhanded me across the face and I almost fell over onto my side, wincing. I just knew there would be a bruise there later.

"One day, I'll teach you a lesson about respect, you worthless whore!" he yelled, slapping me again. This time I did fall sideways and cried out as my head banged off the floor. Everything in my vision was swimming again and I struggled to hold on to what Latevo was currently telling me.

"I don't think Natarr will mind a few bruises...he'll put a lot more on you. He'll love bruising up your little cunt." I heard rather than saw him stand. And then I cried out again as he drove his foot into my side. I gasped, tears pricking at my eyes. "He'll be here in a few hours to collect you. Don't worry; I think he'll take a liking to you." With one last devious grin, Latevo left.

And I was alone, on the floor, cold and afraid.

"Spock." I gasped, wishing he was there. She could handle this if he were here. But he wasn't. She was alone. And she was only hours away from being raped.

"God..." I choked, trying to fight the swell of blackness that was gathering around my eyes. "Oh, God..."

There was nothing I could do to prevent this. I would have to get through it. Somehow.

The sweet relief of unconsciousness finally won and my eyes slid shut.

**A/N: So...I _was _going to make this around 6,000 words, but I thought this was a good place to end it, so...this is where the chapter ended. Yes, finally, I know, we reach some action. I hope you guys enjoyed the smutty section of this chapter...:) There will be more of that, I assure you! But what did you think? I loved writing this and I can't wait to write some more! **


End file.
